Suposiciones equivocadas
by Gema'Arellano
Summary: Una conjetura equivocada hará que Bella huya de casa, pero esa decisión traerá sucesos inesperados. ¿Qué pasaría si se reencuentra con la razón de su partida?
1. Prólogo

_**La historia me pertenece pero los personajes que aquí se presentan son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer, yo sólo los adapto en mi historia.**_

_**Prólogo**_

Necesitamos tener la certeza sobre los sentimientos de alguien antes de mostrar los nuestros, mi corazón está rodeado de una invencible coraza que yo misma he forjado a través de los años, pero tener esa inseguridad, esa desconfianza, no apareció de un día para otro.

La desconfianza que parece brotar de mí, lleva tanto tiempo atormentándome que sería impreciso decir cómo y cuándo inició.

Creo que siempre me he tomado la molestia de conocer a las personas incorrectas, sé que no todos son iguales, siempre he tratado de mantener esa idea en mi cabeza porque si no lo hago esa inseguridad terminara por arrastrarme con ella y no creo ser capaz de regresar con ella atándome, teniendo poca probabilidad de romper ese lazo invisible, esa interminable conexión que nos une.

Pero pensar en eso no hace más que rememorar todo lo acontecido en mi corta vida.

_«No podía creerlo, Edward Cullen estaba en San Francisco eso sólo significaba que Tanya debía estar rondando por aquí, no me creía capaz de soportar el dolor de verlos nuevamente juntos, había decidido enterrar el pasado y dejar fluir el presente pero en mis planes no se encontraban ellos, la vida podía sorprenderme de muchas maneras, tenía que irme por lo que sin pensarlo dos veces tome la mano de Jacob y lo jalé, esperando que reaccionara de su asombro, parece que funciono, iba a seguir mi camino e iba a dejar a un Edward asombrado en la acera, probablemente no le importaba tanto como lo hizo parecer puesto que había empezado a caminar junto con Jacob y no había señal de que quisiera detenerme, algo se oprimió dentro de mí, me estaba alejando otra vez de él._ _»_

El _motivo_ por el que había decidido huir de mi _hogar _seguía acechándome, pareciese que mi tranquilidad no llegaría hasta que fuese el _fin de mis días._

* * *

_Este es el prólogo corregido, he decidido que subiré los caps. cada VIERNES, siempre y cuando no me abandoné mi 'inspiración'. _

_Nos leemos ¿Reviews? _

_G._


	2. Capítulo I

_**La historia me pertenece pero los personajes que aquí se presentan son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer, yo sólo los adapto en mi historia.**_

_**Capítulo I**_

Sólo necesité un recuerdo para desmoronarme, pareciese que mi cuerpo fuese una hoja de papel, me mostraba tan frágil, tan propensa a romperme.

Ignoré el dolor palpitante en mi cabeza y comencé a levantarme, tras la caída causada por la vorágine de recuerdos que me era imposible ignorar.

Esta sería la última vez que caería, mis lágrimas parecían tener vida propia, pues descendían cálidamente por mi rostro dejando rastros de sal por donde decidían pasar.

Faltaba poco para que mi vida se paralizara, para que mi corazón diera un último brinco antes de descansar eternamente, la espera últimamente se hacía más corta pues me había propuesto disfrutar mis últimos días en este mundo, que algunos suelen llamar paraíso.

Con esta idea vagando por mi cabeza me propuse salir a caminar por el parque, baje rápidamente las escaleras, pues recientemente había dejado a un lado el elevador, tal vez porque trataba de hacer todo de una manera diferente, no lo sé, mientras, prácticamente saltaba en cada escalón, fui subiendo la cremallera de mi chaqueta, pues esa tarde de invierno se mostraba borrascosa, tomé las mangas de la misma y tallé mis ojos para eliminar cualquier traicionera lágrima que delatara mis sensaciones, al llegar al último escalón escuché una voz extenuada dirigirse a mí.

- Que tal Señorita Swan.

-Hola Charlie - susurré, pues no estaba segura que mi voz saliera tan convincente para evitar que hiciera su rutinaria pregunta sobre mi estado de ánimo - Voy a salir un rato – carraspeé - si viene esa chica nuevamente, ¿podrías decirle que no vivo aquí?

Desde hace una semana había estado viniendo una chica muy insistente preguntando por mí, lo más extraño es que nadie sabía mi última dirección, por lo que siempre que salía o que ella venía, Charlie le preparaba un discurso informándole que no conocía a ningún residente del edificio con ese nombre.

- Claro, señorita Swan.

- Gracias Charlie, y ¿cuándo dejarás de decirme señorita Swan?

- Lo lamento, la costumbre, supongo - contestó apenadamente.

Yo simplemente negué con la cabeza, antes de salir por la puerta principal, opté, por no colocarme el gorro de la chamarra, para sentir la lluvia desplazarse lentamente a cada lado de mi rostro, volteé a cada lado de la calle, antes de cruzar la acera que me acercaría al parque, que se encontraba al otro lado de mi edificio, dos de las razones por las que elegí vivir ahí, fue la vista que me proporcionaba y la cercanía a ese recinto tan pacífico.

Ubiqué a lo lejos una banca solitaria, justo enfrente de los columpios, que por una extraña razón estaban atestados de pequeños niños siendo impulsados por sus padres, mientras reían cantarinamente por la adrenalina que sentían al subir y bajar vertiginosamente.

Pareciese que el tiempo pasaba muy rápido, pues sin darme cuenta el cielo había ido tornándose cada vez más negruzco y las primeras estrellas comenzaban a asomar en el firmamento, tomé esta como mi señal para volver a mi departamento, había olvidado que tenía que terminar un trabajo para, prácticamente, acreditar la materia, hoy me esperaban unas cálidas tazas de café.

Estaba por concluir mi carrera de Medicina, a última instancia me había sentido atraída por esta carrera, aunque la Literatura me fascina y había buscado una manera de conjuntar ambas aficiones, en mis tiempos libres, que eran muy pocos, me dedicaba a redactar historias de romance, principalmente, aunque no estaba peleada con los demás géneros y de vez en cuando escribía suspenso e incluso ciencia ficción, había llevado mis historias a casas editoriales para que fueran tomadas en cuenta en los próximos lanzamientos de libros, me habían preguntado si estaba dispuesta a iniciar con la producción del libro, pero por alguna razón les respondí que deseaba esperar un tiempo antes de que fuera reproducido y lanzado al mercado, ellos respetaron mi postura e incluso solicitaron mi permiso para permanecer con las historias hasta que yo me decidiera a publicarlas, aún no les daba una respuesta a su solicitud pero era muy probable que la aceptara pues ya no tenía nada que perder.

Fui volviendo tranquilamente a mi casa, mi mente había logrado despejarse y me encontraba de un mejor ánimo, más relajada, y creo que no fui la única en darme cuenta de eso pues al traspasar la puerta del edificio Charlie me sonrió con afectuosidad por lo que yo le devolví, sin pensar, la sonrisa.

Con esa nueva actitud, fui subiendo las escaleras como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo; por fin llegué al cuarto piso, y viré a la derecha yendo directamente al último apartamento de ese nivel, coloqué la llave en la cerradura e ingresé a la calidez de mi alojamiento, cerré la puerta sin prisas y coloqué el cerrojo de la misma, el calefactor aún se encontraba encendido así que me acerqué a apagarlo, no quería gastar más energía de la necesaria si quería seguir viviendo en ese lugar, pues mi salario me daba lo justo para subsistir con lo necesario y de vez en cuando para algunos lujos, como comprar un disco o libro.

Todos los días trabajaba como asistente de un ejecutivo muy importante de la ciudad, había sido recomendada por Charlie quien extremadamente conocía a gran parte de los altos empresarios que ahí laboraban, fue una suerte encontrar a un hombre tan bondadoso como él.

Hace una semana exactamente mi jefe me había propuesto ascenderme y eso implicaba un aumento de sueldo, por lo que gustosa acepté su oferta, el lunes empezaría a trabajar con el subdirector de la empresa, estaba ansiosa por iniciar.

Recordar esto aumentó la sonrisa que no me había dado cuenta portaba desde que ingresé a mi hogar, caminé hacia el librero para tomar unos cuantos libros de Medicina para poder concluir con mi trabajo de Pediatría, llevaba tiempo haciéndolo por lo que no calculaba más de 4 horas para terminarlo, los dejé sobre la pequeña mesa de madera ubicada en el centro de la sala, necesitaba una ducha para terminar de relajarme por lo que me dirigí a mi habitación, ubicada al lado derecho del angosto pasillo, mi aposento se encontraba pintado de blanco con algunos tonos azules resaltados en las orillas de las paredes, al llegar ahí me acerqué a la cama y me senté en una de las esquinas de esta, desaté las agujetas de mis Converse blancos, desgastados por el uso, para poder liberar a mis pies de su tibia guarida, con parsimonia me deshice de mis calcetines, el frío del suelo se sintió tan bien en mis pies descalzos, que tuve que tomarme unos segundos para disfrutar de esa grandiosa sensación, con tranquilidad me levanté y me dirigí al pequeño armario, ubicado en el costado izquierdo de la habitación, para extraer mi ropa interior, una cómoda pijama y una toalla para ir a mi siguiente destino, el baño, al ingresar fui recibida por una oleada de aire gélido por lo que rápidamente me acerqué a la regadera y abrí las llaves del agua, cuidando no mojar mi ropa, rápidamente fui notando la presencia del vapor en la habitación y mientras esperaba que el agua tomará una temperatura adecuada para mi cuerpo, fui deshaciéndome de cada una de mis prendas restantes y fui colocándolas en el cesto de ropa sucia, al concluir con esta tarea, me coloqué debajo del chorro de agua sintiendo la calidez envolvente, que disolvió los nudos en mi espalda.

* * *

Me encontraba cómodamente sentada en la alfombra de la sala, con una taza de café humeante en la pequeña mesa del centro, mi computadora portátil desprendía tanta luz que sólo fue necesario encender la lámpara de la mesilla situada al lado derecho del amplio sillón raído, con un libro en mi regazo y unos cuantos más regados sobre la alfombra y la mesa, di por terminado mi trabajo, sólo era cuestión de enviárselo a mi profesor y esperar que me enviará mi calificación de ese semestre, era el último trabajo pendiente, para poder iniciar con mi internado médico que prácticamente consistiría en hacer guardias, pensar en eso causo conmoción en mí por la expectativa de saber lo que me esperaba.

La noche por fin había caído y lo único en que mi cabeza pensaba era en la suavidad y la comodidad que mi cama me brindaría, estaba agotada, aunque no estaba segura si podría conciliar el sueño, pues tomar 6 tazas de café tiene sus consecuencias, al menos podría recostarme, relajarme y esperar el comienzo de un nuevo día, con eso en mente, fui arrastrando los pies hasta mi habitación al sentir el borde en mis rodillas, no hice más que impulsarme un poco para poder caer, como una tabla lo haría, en la cama, agradecía traer puesta la pijama porque no hubiera sido capaz de levantarme a cambiarme la ropa, con ayuda de pie derecho pude deshacerme de mi pantufla izquierda e hice lo contrario con la otra pantufla, estiré mi brazo para alcanzar la almohada más suave que tenía y la coloqué debajo de mi cabeza, aún me encontraba tumbada bocabajo y hubiera continuado así, si no fuera por la persona insistente que se encontraba detrás de la puerta principal, podría ser algún vecino pero eso sería extraño pues mi relación con los residentes del edificio constaba de saludos, jamás iba más allá de eso, y por otro lado nadie tenía mi domicilio actual, con la duda claramente reflejada en mi rostro, me acerqué a la mirilla antes de quitar el seguro de la puerta y abrirla, mi sorpresa no pudo más que demostrarse en mis ojos, abriéndose de par en par, evidentemente no me esperaba esta visita.


	3. Capítulo II

**_La historia me pertenece pero los personajes que aquí se presentan son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer, yo sólo los adapto en mi historia._**

**_Capítulo II_**

Rápidamente quité el cerrojo, mis manos temblaban por lo que tarde más de lo necesario en abrir la puerta, mi visitante me sonrió ampliamente y yo no esperé invitación para lanzarme a sus brazos.

- Te extrañé - musité, lágrimas silenciosas caían por mi rostro.

- Lo sé, y yo a ti, enana - su rostro me mostraba que le costaba no dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos y llorar frente a mi apartamento.

- ¿Cómo sabías en dónde vivía, Emmet? - me hubiera gustado decirle que estaba bien y que me había mudado de Forks, la comunicación que tenía con él era nula ya que él había sido enviado a Londres a estudiar una carrera comercial, pues la empresa de mamá debía tener un heredero responsable que fuera capaz de llevar las riendas del negocio familiar, y era más que obvio que yo no estaba incluida en sus planes después de lo que había hecho.

- Es una larga historia que me complaceré en contarte mañana, la verdad es que estoy muy cansado, viajar 8 horas seguidas fue una verdadera odisea, ¿Podrías darnos alojamiento hasta que encuentre un departamento?

- ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Vivirás permanentemente aquí? - mi voz se vio reflejada de emoción y esperanza, dejé pasar el plural de su pregunta.

- Ese es el plan, aunque antes de que respondas mi pregunta anterior, quiero presentarte a alguien - por una extraña razón las mejillas de Emmet habían adquirido un leve tono rosado que no paso desapercibido para mí, él no era una persona que se avergonzara, al contrario era desinhibido.

- Está bien, Emm

- Espera aquí, no tardo - fue diciendo mientras prácticamente corría hacia la puerta y sacaba un teléfono móvil del bolsillo de su cazadora, lo único que fui capaz de escuchar antes de que la puerta se cerrara estrepitosamente fue 'Puedes subir, Ross' , a menos que lo padres de ese alguien tuvieran gustos extravagantes como para ponerle un nombre femenino a su hijo, estaba segura que ella era mujer y no sólo eso, era más que un acompañante para Emm, el tono que utilizó en su nombre claramente reflejaba ternura y ¿amor?, debía dejar de hacer conjeturas y esperar que traspasaran la puerta.

La manija de la puerta fue rotando para permitir a su pasante la entrada, la puerta poco a poco fue abriéndose, dejándome asombrada por la belleza que emanaba de esa chica, era impresionante ver mujeres tan bellas que no tienen necesidad de cargar con una capa inmensa de maquillaje en su rostro, me dio una sonrisa tímida que prontamente cambio a una más segura al darse cuenta que el gesto le era devuelto.

- Bella, quiero presentarte a mi prometida, Rosalie Hale - nuevamente utilizó ese tono - y Ross ella es Bella, mi enana - esta vez su tono pasó a uno cariñoso anexando a él una sonrisa amplia, que dejaba entrever unos pequeños hoyuelos en sus mejillas.

- Hola Bella, encantada de conocerte - Rosalie extendió su mano a modo de saludo.

- Hola Rosalie, igualmente - mi mano respondió su gesto.

- Así que, Bella ¿Te gustaría permitirnos la entrada a tu humilde recinto? - su voz adquirió un toque serio y a la vez bromista, por lo que no pude evitar rodar los ojos y responder.

- Vamos, Emm, creí que me conocías mejor que eso, sabes que estoy gustosa de que estés aquí y sería incapaz de negarte la entrada - mi voz sonaba divertida.

Emmet no tardó en correr y abrazarme como lo hacía desde que éramos pequeños, nuestra relación seguía siendo la misma, como si los años no pasaran sobre ella, sólo lo hacía para fortalecer ese hermoso lazo que nos unía.

* * *

La llegada de Emmet era un misterio, hoy me contaría lo que lo trajo aquí pero eso significaba que tendría que contarle de mi repentina huida, no estaba segura de querer abrir nuevamente esas heridas que parecían no sanar, quería que el pasado se quedará en donde estaba, no deseaba que volviera pero sé que algún día tendría que afrontarlo, pero aún no quería que ese momento llegara, me desespérese en mi cama decidí que no pensaría en eso por ahora y que me dedicaría a disfrutar mis días, me senté en una de las orillas de la cama, y me dirigí al baño, me aseé y cambié mi pijama por atuendo más cómodo que consistía en una playera blanca de cuello en V con unos pantalones negros entubados y mis Converse blancas, até mi cabello en un coleta alta, y caminé hacia la puerta corrediza de mi habitación que daba a un pequeño balcón, recorrí las cortinas de la puerta y la abrí, el ambiente era cálido y fresco, eran aproximadamente las 8 de la mañana, coloqué mis manos en la barandilla y observé el hermoso panorama de ese día, a lo lejos se veía el avanzado comienzo del amanecer, dejé que mis pensamientos fueran a ningún lugar, después de lo que me parecieron unos minutos relajantes, entré a mi habitación y esta vez me dirigí a la puerta que daba al pasillo, recorrí la extensión del mismo, di vuelta a la izquierda y llegué a la cocina, el silencio me demostraba que mis huéspedes aún seguían dormidos, así que sin hacer mucho ruido comencé a preparar el desayuno.

Estaba tan entretenida cocinando que no me di cuenta que alguien estaba recargado en la puerta y me observaba por tiempo indefinido, giré mi cabeza y me encontré con un sonriente Emmet.

- Eso realmente huele bien - dijo señalando el huevo con tocino servido en uno de los platos.

- No es algo muy elaborado pero espero que sepa tan bien como huele - dije devolviéndole la sonrisa - ¿Ross sigue dormida?

- No - dijo la voz somnolienta de Rosalie - Ya he despertado.

- Eso veo - dije yo - ¿Por qué no se sientan y comenzamos a desayunar?

No tuve respuesta, pero rápidamente tomaron asiento.

- ¿Me dirás porque estás aquí, Emmet?, no es que no me agrade tu repentina visita, pero la curiosidad me carcome - y eso era cierto, prácticamente no había dormido anoche, desconocía las razones de su estancia pero mi cabeza comenzaba a hacer suposiciones y esperaba que fueran equivocadas.

- Sí, te lo diré, pero ¿qué te parece si vamos a algún lugar terminado de desayunar? Ahí te lo contaré todo.

- Ok, Emm - me resigné.

Me pareció que el desayuno se hizo demasiado lento, tal vez era por la impaciencia de la que estaba siendo víctima. Yo fui la primera en levantarme y depositar mis platos en el lavavajillas, ellos terminaron poco tiempo después, aún no estaban listos para salir ya que aún se encontraban en pijama por lo que me dediqué a esperarlos en la sala, coloqué mi cabeza en el reposabrazos y cerré mis ojos, para dejar que mi mente vagara.

- ¿Crees qué este dormida? - escuché una voz demasiado familiar.

- No lo sé, oso - ¿Oso? ¿Había escuchado bien?

Decidí que no quería escuchar más, así que abrí mis ojos y ahí estaban Rosalie y Emmet parados enfrente del sofá.

- ¿Están listos? - les pregunté quedamente.

- Sí - respondieron al unísono.

- Bueno y ¿qué les parece si vamos a una heladería a unas cuantas calles de aquí?

Ambos estuvieron de acuerdo por lo que salimos del apartamento, yo me dirigí a las escaleras, pero antes de bajar al primer escalón, una voz me detuvo.

- Los elevadores están aquí, Bella - dijo la voz extrañada de Emmet.

- Lo sé, he vivido aquí por casi 4 años, oso - No se esperaba la última parte por lo que sus mejillas se tornaron levemente rosadas por segunda vez desde su llegada.

- Si lo sabes, ¿por qué te diriges a las escaleras? - no hizo referencia a mi 'cariñoso' apodo.

Rodé los ojos, era más que obvio que las escaleras y el elevador conducían al mismo lugar por ende tomé la decisión de dirigirme a las escaleras porque esa era mi costumbre, pero no quise darle una explicación a Emmet por lo que simplemente me encaminé hacia ellos, en donde Rosalie tenía la mano en una de las puertas abiertas del elevador para evitar que se cerrara, ingresamos y el elevador comenzó su descenso fue entonces que recordé algo.

- ¿Cómo es que te permitió la entrada Charlie? - era evidente que estaba más que alegre por su visita, que me olvidé de cuestionarlo sobre cómo es que había llegado hasta la puerta de mi apartamento, si le había pedido a Charlie que no dejara entrar a nadie.

- ¿Charlie? - di por hecho que Emmet sabría a quien me refería cuando hice mención a Charlie, pero por lo visto no se tomó la molestia de averiguarlo, por lo que le respondí:

- Charlie es el jefe del edificio, quien cuida de él y está en el vestíbulo.

El rostro de Emmet se llenó de entendimiento y pareció recordar a quien me refería.

- Oh, Charlie, fue simple le dije que era tu hermano, aunque ahora que lo recuerdo pareció quedar en shock cuando traspasé la puerta, actuó de una forma muy extraña cuando me presenté - contestó Emmet como si nada.

Mi ceño se frunció, ¿Sólo le dijo que era mi hermano? ¿Y si no fuera Emmet y hubiera mentido para entrar al edificio?, me pareció extraño, Charlie no era una persona que se fiara de los demás, tendría que hablar con él, y ¿Por qué actuaría así?, dejé mis divagaciones a un lado y centré mis pensamientos en lo que Emmet me diría.

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron y como siempre, Charlie se hallaba sentado detrás un simple escritorio de madera, con un periódico entre las manos, levantó la cabeza al escuchar el sonido del elevador y sonrió, aunque su sonrisa no llegó a sus ojos, pues en ellos se podía ver una profunda tristeza y anhelo, caminamos hacia las puerta principal y salimos a la calle, a pesar de estar en invierno se sentía la calidez del sol en el aire, fuimos caminando calladamente hacia la heladería yendo yo como guía, cada uno iba metido en sus pensamientos.

Al fin paramos enfrente de una hermosa heladería, afuera había algunas cuantas mesas y asientos rústicos, protegidos por unos altos parasoles de color crema, en lugar de paredes había unos grandes ventanales y dentro del lugar había muebles como los que se encontraban afuera, detrás de las vitrinas, que contenían gran variedad de helados, se encontraban unas chicas atendiendo la fila de clientes, esperamos nuestro turno, e hicimos nuestra orden, todavía en silencio nos dirigimos a la última mesa del local, ya que nos daría la privacidad que necesitábamos, yo sólo miraba mi helado con detenimiento pensando en nada, esperaría a que Emmet iniciara la conversación, estaba confundida, una parte de mi deseaba que Emmet dejara su helado a un lado e iniciara con lo que tuviera que decirme, pero otra parte, muy en el fondo, no quería saber nada de lo que fuera a decir, ¿Y si traía malas noticias? ¿Él ya sabría sobre mi huída? ¿Habló con mamá antes de venir?, nuevamente mi mente se llenaba de preguntas sin posibilidad de responderse, sacudí levemente mi cabeza hacia los lados, como si con eso mi mente quedara libre de pensamientos.

- No sé como empezar - dijo Emmet, no me había dado cuenta que cualquier rastro de su helado había desaparecido.

- ¿Por qué no empiezas por decirme que te trajo aquí? - murmuré.

- Hace un mes aproximadamente recibí la llamada de mamá - creí que mamá tampoco estaba en contacto con Emm pero al parecer me había equivocado, no dije nada - informándome que necesitaba hablar conmigo, sólo menciono una de las empresas aquí en San Francisco, al día siguiente tomé un vuelo que me acercara a Forks, cuando llegué tú no estabas ahí, mamá dijo que te habías mudado pero que no habías dicho a donde, me pareció extraño pero lo deje pasar.

_Flashback_

**Emmet POV**

La actitud de mamá cuando pregunté por Bella me dejó en claro que no le importaba nada que tuviera que ver con ella, tendría que averiguar a donde se había mudado y hablar con ella para entender esta situación.

- Te he llamado porque hace poco falleció el presidente de una de nuestras empresas, la de San Francisco para ser exactos.

- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo? - tenía una vaga idea de a donde quería llegar, pero quería que ella confirmara mis sospechas.

- Tiene que ver todo contigo, necesito de alguien de confianza que dirija esa empresa, sabes muy bien que la base de todos nuestros negocios radica ahí, por lo que he tomado la decisión de nombrarte presidente la siguiente semana.

- ¿Por qué quieres hacer esto tan pronto? - ¿Acaso no podía esperar a que me adentrara un poco más en el negocio familiar? Acaba de concluir mi carrera comercial pero aún no me sentía preparado para tomar las riendas de la compañía.

- Sé que estás listo para hacerte cargo y cumplir las responsabilidades que conlleva dirigir una empresa - dijo como si pudiera leerme la mente - ya he tomado la decisión y no cambiaré mi postura, dentro de dos semanas después de tu nombramiento viajarás a San Francisco y dirigirás la compañía provechosamente.

Todo lo que dijo se cumplió al pie de la letra por lo que me encontraba en un avión de primera clase esperando arribar, las turbulencias me informaron que no faltaba mucho para aterrizar, por lo que no hice más que esperar.

Una de las azafatas me deseo una feliz estancia a lo que yo agradecí, tomé las manijas de mis dos maletas y salí del avión no sin antes agradecerle al piloto, llegué al vestíbulo A del aeropuerto, y vi una mano agitándose enérgicamente sobre las cabezas de la pequeña multitud, la reconocí inmediatamente, por lo que me dirigí hacia ella.

Una sonrisa suya fue todo lo que necesité para acortar la distancia entre nuestros labios y besarla por el tiempo perdido, la había extrañado.

- Hola - dijo con una hermosa sonrisa plasmada en su delicado rostro.

- Hola Ross - dije con voz contenida - te extrañé - le informé como si nuestro beso no hubiera explicado lo que sentía, le había pedido venir desde Londres ya que estábamos comprometidos y no queríamos estar separados el uno del otro, además Ross tenía pensado trabajar en Estados Unidos, por lo que en realidad sólo se adelantaron un poco las cosas, evité nombrar mi compromiso con Ross a mi madre, porque creí que no era el momento apropiado para hacerlo, luego se lo diría.

- Y yo a ti, oso, demasiado - dijo con pequeñas lágrimas recorriendo su rostro.

La abracé y limpié sus lágrimas, al romper el contacto una nueva sonrisa asomaba en su semblante por lo que sin pensarlo mi rostro mostró una sonrisa igual a la suya, llena de felicidad. Tomé un carrito maletero y coloqué sobre él, las maletas de Ross y las mías, después nos dirigimos a una de las puertas de salida, al salir reconocí mi Audi r8 negro enfrente de la acera, había pedido que lo trajeran desde Londres al igual que el auto de Ross, que ya había sido llevado al hotel en donde nos hospedaríamos por una semana, mientras encontrábamos un apartamento lo suficientemente cómodo para vivir por una larga temporada si no es que permanentemente.

Oprimí el botón de seguro en las llaves del auto, después me dirigí a la parte trasera y acomodé nuestras pertenencias en el maletero, Ross ya me esperaba dentro del auto, así que si más me adentré a la calidez envolvente del vehículo y conduje hasta el Hotel Triton, necesitaba apurarme si quería llegar a una reunión con el subdirector de la empresa, él me pondría al tanto sobre la compañía.

Estacioné enfrente del hotel donde fuimos recibidos por el dueño del mismo, el valet parking se hizo cargo del auto, mientras nosotros nos dirigíamos a la recepción para recibir la llave de nuestra habitación, el servicio fue rápido por lo que nos encontrábamos subiendo en el elevador hasta el último piso.

- ¿Quieres acompañarme a la reunión o prefieres descansar? - el vuelo había sido pesado así que probablemente preferiría quedarse, no me molestaba en absoluto que no me acompañara al contrario deseaba que repusiera energías para salir por la noche a algún bar.

- ¿Te molestaría que tomará una siesta? - me preguntó como si estuviera mal que lo hiciera.

- En absoluto - dije rozando sus delicados labios con los míos - Descansa y cuando llegué podremos salir a recorrer la ciudad.

- Te amo, Emm - dijo dándome un cálido abrazo - Ese vuelo me dejó agotada - y como prueba de eso bostezó sonoramente.

- Ya lo creo - dije divertido.

Llegamos a nuestra habitación y yo fui directamente a mi maleta donde saqué lo necesario para tomar una ducha, al terminar me despedí de Ross, y salí del cuarto, caminé por el angosto pasillo dirigiéndome al ascensor, esperé a que las puertas se abrieran para poder ingresar cuando lo hice me entretuve con la suave música del elevador, llegué al vestíbulo y recorrí el tramo de camino hacia la puerta principal del hotel, y solicité que trajeran mi auto, me entregaron las llaves y a continuación me introduje en los cómodos asientos de cuero, arranqué el vehículo y me dirigí a Swan Corporation, el camino fue muy rápido no tardé más allá de 20 minutos en llegar, cuando lo hice ingresé al edificio donde me esperaba la asistente del subdirector que se presentó como Angela, pude notar que tenía su vientre abultado clara señal de que estaba embarazada, llegamos a una puerta doble de madera que rezaba el nombre de Jacob Black subdirector de la empresa, Angela tocó con los nudillos la gran puerta y como respuesta obtuvo un 'Pase' , entreabrió la puerta lo suficiente para asomar la cabeza e informar que yo estaba ahí, escuché un intercambio de palabras, Angela terminó de abrir la puerta y con un suave 'Puede pasar' me sostuvo la puerta hasta que estuve dentro de la oficina. El Señor Black tenía la vista en unos documentos y por la arruga en su entrecejo pude verificar que estaba muy concentrado en ellos, levantó la vista y me observó a través de sus oscuros ojos, era un ejecutivo muy joven, debía hacer bien su trabajo para estar como segundo a cargo de una empresa importante.

- Tome asiento, Sr. Swan - dijo con esa voz grave suya - Comencemos - y este fue el inicio de una plática que duró alrededor de dos horas en las que me mostró archivos y me dio detalles de la compañía, después pasamos a los empleados, no necesitaba saber el nombre de todos, a excepción de los jefes de cada departamento y de los últimos tres niveles en el corporativo.

- El Sr. Thomas Donovan está un nivel más abajo que yo y tiene como asistente a la Señorita Swan - ¿Swan? ¿Era posible que fuera Bella? - como usted se habrá dado cuenta mi asistente no está en condiciones de trabajar por lo que se tomará unas vacaciones, la señorita Swan será mi nueva asistente mientras consigo una suplente, usted también necesitará una, la asistente de nuestro fallecido socio renunció, por lo que necesitamos hacernos cargo de conseguirle a alguien que ocupe el puesto, en cuestión eso sería todo. Angela le entregara unos documentos que necesitan ser revisados por usted.

- Disculpe la molestia, pero ¿Podría darme el nombre de la Señorita Swan? - la curiosidad me hizo su presa.

- Por supuesto, de hecho aquí está su curriculum, ella es una de nuestros empleados destacados por su trabajo realizado satisfactoriamente - dijo revolviendo unas hojas en su escritorio de madera antiguo - Aquí está, su nombre es Isabella Swan - mis ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa, Bella estaba aquí, en San Francisco, o tal vez era una gran coincidencia, tendría que averiguarlo.

_Fin del Flashback_


	4. Capítulo III

_**La historia me pertenece pero los personajes que aquí se presentan son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer, yo sólo los adapto en mi historia.**_

**_Capítulo III_**

**Bella POV**

Yo sabía que no era una coincidencia porque trabajaba en Swan Corporation aunque en realidad no sabía que estaba trabajando para una empresa de mamá, ella nunca me comentaba nada de lo relacionado al negocio 'familiar' y estaba sorprendida de saber que Emm y yo trabajaríamos en el mismo lugar, el nombre de Jacob Black aún seguía rondando por mi cabeza, recordaba haberlo escuchado antes, pero no sabía en donde, probablemente lo conocía porque trabajaba en la empresa, no lo sé, mañana empezaría a trabajar con él, así que las dudas se disiparía en cuanto lo viera.

- Yo sé que eres esa Isabella Swan que trabajará con Jacob Black - dijo Emmet interrumpiendo mis cavilaciones - En la semana averigüé en la empresa todo lo relacionado a ti y pude conseguir tú dirección, así es como te he encontrado.

- Me alegra que me hayas encontrado, Emm - dije yo, aunque la emoción que sentía no pareció reflejarse en mi voz ni en mi rostro, tal vez era por que me preocupaba que Emm preguntará por lo que había pasado en Forks, por lo relatado en su historia tenía la certeza de que mi madre no le había comentado sobre mi huida y Emmet no se había detenido a averiguarlo, quería tener la historia de primera mano y esa era yo, querría que yo le contara todo, pero aún no estaba segura de querer hacerlo.

- ¿Me contarás lo que sucedió en Forks, Bella? - por un momento había olvidado que seguíamos en la heladería, pero el ruido de las campanillas del local me hizo salir de mis pensamientos.

- Ahora no, Emmet, lo haré pero no ahora, cuando este lista te lo contaré - Emmet me miró con tristeza, él sólo asintió - ¿Podemos regresar a casa? - quería pensar a solas y este no era el lugar para hacerlo.

- Claro, Bella - dijo Rosalie, quien había guardado silencio desde que habíamos llegado a la heladería.

El camino al edificio se dio en silencio, sólo con el ruido de los autos que pasaban acompañándonos, al llegar a la entrada del edificio saqué las llaves de la bolsa delantera de mis pantalones y se las di a Emmet.

- Iré a caminar - les informé y sin esperar respuesta crucé a la siguiente acera para ingresar al parque, los pensamientos del pasado poco a poco comenzaron a traspasar mi mente.

_Flashback_

- Hey, Edward - dije corriendo hacia el chico de cabello cobrizo, que se alejaba caminando para entrar al edificio - Espera - dije dando los últimos pasos para llegar a él.

- Hola Bella - dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla y como consecuencia el rubor subió a mis mejillas, esaa era la rutina de todos los días, un saludo, un beso y lo que no podía faltar era el sonrojo que me hacia su presa - ¿Otra vez tarde?

- Sí, últimamente no logró conciliar el sueño y cuando lo hago no escucho el despertador - dije dando un enorme bostezo.

- Probablemente hoy tampoco duermas - susurró entre dientes.

- ¿Dijiste algo? - mi ceño se frunció al no entender a que se refería.

- No, nada - automáticamente una sonrisa apareció en su hermoso rostro - Feliz Cumpleaños, Bella - había olvidado que hoy era mi decimoséptimo cumpleaños, si que era una despistada.

Edward se acercó a mí y rodeó mi cintura con sus fuertes brazos mientras yo colocaba los míos en su angosta espalda, yo sólo pude responder con un suave 'Gracias' a su felicitación.

- No creas que me he olvidado de tú regalo, sólo que te lo daré más tarde, después de clases - su voz se oía demasiado cerca.

- Está bien - dije levantando la cabeza para poder verlo a la cara, lo que no esperaba es que me estuviera observando, nuestros rostros estaban a menos de 10 cm, y yo lo único que podía observar eran sus deliciosos labios que prometían un beso inolvidable, Edward me había gustado desde que lo conocía, yo no sabía si mis sentimientos eran correspondidos, pero prefería mantenerlos en secreto. Edward fue acercándose lentamente a mis labios, y cuando se apropió de ellos pude sentir la suavidad de los suyos y la maestría en sus movimientos, me dejé llevar hasta que la ausencia de aire en mis pulmones me hizo detener el beso, mis mejillas se sentían calientes y podía sentir el latido rápido de mi corazón.

- Ehm - Edward se aclaró la garganta - Deberíamos ir a clases si no queremos tener un retardo - dijo pasando su brazo por mis hombros, no hizo referencia a nuestro beso.

Asentí y juntos caminamos a Biología una de las tantas clases que compartíamos, cuando llegamos pudimos notar, por suerte, que aún no llegaba el profesor Banner, así que nos adentramos y tomamos asiento en nuestros lugares habituales, en cuanto Edward se sentó, Jessica Stanley y su grupo de amigas comenzaron con sus coqueteos rutinarios, siempre era lo mismo, típico chico popular rodeado de un sinfín de chicas huecas.

Saqué mis reproductor de música de la bolsa de mi chaqueta, lo encendí y me coloqué lo auriculares, varias ideas comenzaron a revolotear en mi mente por lo que, sin esperar más, saqué un cuadernillo de notas de mi mochila además de una pluma y comencé a escribir todo lo que pasaba por mi cabeza, no sé cuanto tiempo había pasado cuando alguien entró al aula, saqué uno de los audífonos de mi oído, no era el profesor Banner era la Sr. Coope anunciando que no tendríamos Biología, en cuanto salió la asistente del director, todos se aglutinaron en la puerta y salieron por ella.

_Fin del flashback_

Parecía un recuerdo tan vívido, Edward Cullen había sido mi primer beso, no me arrepentía de ello, sabía que podía contar con él pero no siempre podría estar sólo para mí y lo comprendí de una mala manera.

_Flashback_

El timbre sonó anunciando el final de otro día escolar, estaba en Literatura por lo que la urgencia de salir de la escuela no era la misma que la de los otros estudiantes que se apresuraban a guardar todo en sus mochilas, levantarse de sus lugares, como si estos quemaran, y salir rápidamente del lugar. Terminé de colocar mis libros y un viejo cuaderno desgastado por el uso, que siempre llevaba conmigo, en mi mochila, me la coloqué en el hombro derecho y salí del salón , giré a la derecha y caminé por el desierto pasillo hacia el estacionamiento, cuando por fin llegué levanté mi cabeza en la dirección a la que siempre miraba y me encontré con la mirada de Edward quien estaba recargado en el capó de su Volvo, una sonrisa se dio paso por mi rostro al igual que en el suyo, caminé hacia él con tranquilidad, y cuando estuve a poca distancia escuché su aterciopelada voz.

- ¿Lista? - preguntó como siempre lo hacía.

- Sí, lista - dije dirigiéndome al asiento del copiloto, esta vez Edward no se acercó a abrirme la puerta, se quedó quieto esperando por algo, me decepcionó un poco que no lo hiciera, me gustaba que sostuviera la puerta para mi además era una costumbre sólo nuestra, era la única persona a la que ayudaba a salir del auto, abrí la puerta y entonces me llevé una gran sorpresa.

- No puedo aceptarlo - y giré mi rostro hacia Edward, en el asiento había una edición especial de Orgullo y Prejucio, además de una de Cumbres Borrascosas.

- Vamos Bells, te mueres por devorar cada una de las páginas de esos libros - y era cierto, Edward me conocía muy bien, incluso podría decir que mejor que yo misma, la indecisión se reflejó en mi y Edward aprovechó la oportunidad para decir - Acéptalo, por favor - dijo rogándome con sus dulces ojos verde esmeralda.

- Está bien, Eddie - al oír su sobrenombre no hizo más que sonreír como el gato Chesire*, por una extraña razón decía que le gustaba que lo llamara así, pero no dejaba que nadie más lo hiciera, era como otra de nuestras costumbres - Gracias - dije cerrando la puerta del auto y lanzándome a sus brazos quienes me recibieron gratamente y me envolvieron en su ya conocida guarida.

* * *

Estaba leyendo Orgullo y Prejucio en la comodidad de mi cama con el disco de Debussy, reproduciéndose en el estéreo, tenía el volumen adecuado para permitirme mantener la atención en las palabras que saltaban en cada página esperando ser devoradas por mis ávidos ojos.

Mi lectura fue interrumpida por el sonido del timbre, dejé el libro en uno de mis costados y me levanté de la cama, salí de la recámara caminando por el pequeño pasillo hasta llegar a las escaleras, bajé cada escalón sin prisa, aunque al final salté los últimos dos escalones, caminé unos pasos y giré el pomo de la puerta, al abrirla alguien saltó y me abrazó fuertemente, el olor a sal de mar que se desprendía de sus ropas me informó que mi visitante era Seth Clearwater, su voz terminó de confirmarlo cuando pronunció un 'Feliz cumpleaños' muy alegre, por lo que mis brazos se ciñeron a su cintura, cuando por fin me soltó pude darme cuenta que no venía solo.

- Creí que no la soltarías nunca, si no fueras mi hermano creería que la quieres más a ella que a mí - dijo Leah pretendiendo estar afligida e indignada limpiándose las lagrimas imaginarias de brotaban de sus grandes ojos castaño oscuro.

Seth rodó los ojos y yo no pude evitar reírme de la escena que estaba presenciando, Leah ignoró a su hermano y se dirigió a mí, extendió sus brazos y me envolvió en ellos, felicitándome.

_Fin del Flashback_

Leah y Seth siempre estuvieron para mí, aunque mi despedida no fue posible con ellos porque sabía que si les contaba sobre mi huida la habrían evitado y no estaba dispuesta a quedarme ahí.

El parque se sentía solo como si supiera que necesitaba espacio para pensar, necesitaba analizar como le explicaría todo a Emmet, aunque él no me presionaba sabía que deseaba saber todo lo que le ocultaba.

_Flashback_

Seth y Leah se había ido hace poco, dijeron que Sue, la madre de ambos, les había pedido llegar temprano a casa, así que yo continuaba con mi lectura, Renné, mi madre, estaba en un viaje de negocios, sabia que estaba a cargo de una cadena de empresas pero nunca había querido adentrar en el tema, jamás había mencionado como había fundado la compañía. Pero no quería pensar que mi madre había olvidado nuevamente felicitarme por mi cumpleaños.

Llevaba mucho tiempo tratando de conectar las palabras de una de las páginas del libro pero al parecer mi mente no quería cooperar por lo que cerré el libro y también mis ojos, esperando que el sueño decidiera visitarme, no noté cuando los brazos de Morfeo me abrazaron para adentrarme en el bosque de los sueños, un mundo fuera de la realidad.

A lo lejos podía escuchar el sonido del teléfono, abrí mis ojos y observé que aún me encontraba recostada en el sillón de la sala, el libro, que antes se encontraba en mi regazo, estaba tirado en la alfombra, delante del sofá, parecía que no se había maltratado, al menos era el ejemplar viejo y no el que Edward me había obsequiado, ese libro se encontraba en mi habitación encerrado en el plástico que lo protegía de cualquier daño.

Estiré mi brazo hacia atrás y tomé el teléfono de la mesilla, la pantalla mostraba que la llamada provenía de la familia Cullen, oprimí uno de los botones y escuché una voz alegre del otro lado de la línea.

- Hola Bella - era Alice la que llamaba, creí que no la vería hasta Navidad, pero al parecer había decidido hacer una visita.

- Hola Allie, volviste antes - dije afirmándolo.

- Sí, Bells, no creas que te librarás de mí en tu cumpleaños - dijo con voz burlona.

- Ya me lo esperaba - dije riéndome suavemente.

- Paso por ti en 45 minutos, mis padres harán una cena especialmente para ti - y con esto último cortó la línea.

_Fin del Flashback_

Los padres de Alice y por tanto de Edward me trataban como si se tratará de un hijo más, había aprendido que el cariño puede o no provenir de tus padres biológicos, aunque en mi caso sólo tenía la parte materna que no se comportaba como tal, mi padre se había ido antes de que yo naciera y dudaba que supiera de mi existencia, las pláticas que había tenido con mi madre había sido nulas a causa de su indiferencia, desde pequeña aprendí a valerme por mi misma y a confiar sólo en mí, hasta que los Cullen llegaron a mi vida y comprendí que el amor de una madre no estaba con Renné, sino con Esme, madre de los que fueron los mejores amigos que alguien podría esperar se toparan en su vida.

_Flashback_

Estaba enfundada en un vestido holgado tipo camisón con un amplio cuello de tortuga de mangas largas y un pequeño cinto fijado a la cadera, era de un tono morado oscuro, además me había colocado unas botas negras arriba de las rodillas con un tacón de 7 cm, el maquillaje era poco, sólo para resaltar algunos rasgos.

El sonido del claxon me alertó que Alice había llegado por lo que me coloqué mi chaqueta y guardé, dentro de una de las bolsas, mi celular y las llaves de la casa, salí de mi habitación, bajé las escaleras y al abrir la puerta principal unos pequeños bracitos se envolvieron alrededor de mi cintura, los míos correspondieron su muestra de afecto, de pronto sentí algo húmedo resbalar por mis mejillas, no necesitaba decir nada para afirmar que había extrañado a Alice, las lágrimas decían todo.

- Feliz cumpleaños, Bells - dijo Allie, limpiándose, delicadamente, las lágrimas que había derramado con el dorso de su mano.

- Gracias, Allie - dije imitando su acción - ¿Nos vamos ya?

- Sí - casi gritó, la alegría volvía a su rostro de duendecillo, tomó mi mano y casi me aventó dentro del auto, la euforia podía notarse a kilómetros de distancia, yo no dije nada sólo sonreí recordando viejos tiempos.

* * *

Aparcamos delante de la residencia Cullen, Alice salió rápidamente del auto y se unió a mi "familia" quienes me esperaban en el marco de la puerta, Carlisle abrazaba a Esme, ambos se notaban felices, y a un costado de ambos se encontraba Edward con su sonrisa torcida asomando en su rostro, esa era la fotografía perfecta, Esme con su rostro corazón, sus hermosos ojos miel y su cabello del mismo tono que reposaba en su hombros y caía suavemente en su espalda; Carlisle y sus cálidos ojos azules, su mirada paternal y su gran porte, y por último Alice y Edward, mis mejores amigos, mi segunda hermana y mi primer amor, ambos con sus brillantes ojos verde esmeralda.

Salí y me dirigí a ellos, cuando estuve a poca distancia Esme estiró sus brazos y me abrazó maternalmente, me felicitó y a continuación Carlisle repitió las acciones de Esme, Alice nuevamente me felicitó al igual que Edward.

- Bella, tenemos un regalo para ti - dijo la dulce voz de Esme - ¿Por qué no miras? Está ahí detrás.

Giré en dirección a la que me señalaba la mano extendida de Esme y me encontré con un Mercedes Benz blanco, Carlisle tenía uno igual sólo que el suyo era negro.

- Gracias - dije dándome la vuelta y abrazando a los que bien podrían ser mis padres.

Después de lujoso regalo que me dieron le siguieron otros más, pareciese época navideña exceptuando que era la única que recibía obsequios, al concluir con ese cometido de los Cullen pasamos al comedor en donde nos esperaba una gran cena elaborada por Esme, todos tomamos asiento.

_Fin del flashback_

Tampoco había podido despedirme de ellos, Alice se encontraba estudiando en Alaska y en esa ocasión nos había visitado para celebrar mi cumpleaños y había vuelto en época decembrina, pero después de eso no la había visto nuevamente, por otro lado Esme y Carlisle probablemente se habría sentido decepcionados de saber que dejaba Forks, y Edward era otra historia, seguramente no le habría importado si huía.

_Flashback_

Al concluir la cena, todos pasamos a la sala, estábamos conversando acerca de lo que había hecho Alice en Alaska, cuando sonó el teléfono, Edward se hallaba más cerca del aparato por lo que él tomó la llamada, al parecer habían esperado esa llamada y digo 'habían' porque Edward intercambió una mirada con Esme y los demás integrantes de la familia, Esme asintió, mientras el primero se dirigía a la cocina, al parecer quería un poco de privacidad, seguí con la mirada a Edward, parecía nervioso, lo notaba porque una de sus manos despeinaba distraídamente su cabello cobrizo.

Luego de unos eternos minutos, Edward se nos unió en la sala, aunque su atención en la conversación había decaído. Después de un corto periodo de tiempo Esme y Carlisle se retiraron, pues tenía que hacer un viaje fuera de Forks, probablemente volverían mañana, Alice prácticamente saltaba en el sillón, su hiperactividad se notaba a leguas.

- Bella, te tengo una sorpresa, pero primero necesito que subas a mi habitación - hice lo que Alice me pidió.

Había pasado media hora en la recámara de Alice quien parecía haberse olvidado de mí, la poca paciencia que tenía se había agotado sumando a esto el cansancio que sentía, consecuencia de no haber dormido bien la última semana, decidí salir de ese lugar, me acerqué a la puerta y cuando estaba a punto de llegar esta se abrió de un tirón, agradecía no haber estado detrás de ella porque de haber sido así habría terminado en el suelo, Alice tomó mi mano y jaló de ella, prácticamente estábamos corriendo, bajamos las escaleras y por fin pude notar que el volumen de la música era muy alto, como si se tratara de una fiesta. El tumulto de gente confirmó lo que sospechaba.

- Alice esto es demasiado - grité por encima de la música - No debiste organizarme una fiesta, sabes que no me gustan - continué.

- Vamos Bells, no seas aguafiestas - dijo Alice, poniendo cara de perrito abandonado - No te enojes, yo sé que disfrutarás esta fiesta.

Cuando Alice afirmaba algo se cumplía, por lo que me resigné y me dirigí a la barra de bebidas que había sido colocada estratégicamente en una de las paredes de la sala.

- Un Manhattan**, por favor - pedí al barman.

Me senté en uno de los puff*** que daba hacia la parte trasera de la casa y observé por tiempo indefinido el hermoso jardín que Esme se había esmerado en crear. Sin darme cuenta mi vaso quedó vacío así que me acerqué nuevamente a la barra, pedí la misma bebida y mientras el barman la servía, mi vista vagó por todo el lugar, observando a cada uno de los invitados, pude reconocer a unos cuantos compañeros de la escuela, cuando regresaba mi vista nuevamente a la barra, noté a Edward riendo con una chica de ojos azules, cuyo cabello, rubio fresa, se agitaba cada vez que reía, el barman me tendió la bebida y yo la tomé, continué observándolos, iba a caminar hacia ellos, pero la chica desconocida se acercó al oído de Edward, susurrándole algo que me era imposible escuchar por el sonido ensordecedor, se alejó un poco de él y le tendió la mano, Edward no dudó en tomarla, los seguí con la mirada fija en la unión de sus manos, la chica lo guio escaleras arriba y eso fue lo último que supe de ellos.

Durante todo el tiempo que estuve ahí ninguno de los dos volvió a la fiesta, llegaron a la celebración Seth y Leah, pero mi mente estaba en otro lugar por lo que no pude disfrutar bien de la fiesta como lo hacían todos los invitados, Alice se había equivocado.

_Fin del flashback_

*Gato Cheshire aparece en la película de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas.

**Manhattan: Bebida hecha a base de whisky, vermut o vermú y angostura.

***Puff: Es un asiento que funciona como sofá.


	5. Capítulo IV

_**La historia me pertenece pero los personajes que aquí se presentan son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer, yo sólo los adapto en mi historia.**_

**_Capítulo IV_**

**Bella POV**

No sé cuanto tiempo llevaba caminando por los alrededores del parque pero podía sentir la batalla campal entre el calor del lejano sol y el frío de la temporada invernal, sentía que la intensidad de las ráfagas del viento poco a poco iba aumentando, los poros de la piel desnuda de mis brazos se cerraban al sentir la gélida sensación, debía volver si no quería enfermar, no podía darme el lujo de contraer una enfermedad en mis circunstancias.

Caminé por el sendero que me guiaría a la salida del parque, no me había pasado por la cabeza que mañana sabría por fin quien era Jacob Black, su nombre había estado rondando en mis pensamientos, sabía que conocía ese nombre sólo que no sabía con precisión a quien le pertenecía.

Sin darme cuenta llegué a la entrada del edificio por lo que sólo bastaron unos cuantos pasos para adentrarme en él, con la parsimonia ya conocida en mí, me dirigí esta vez al elevador, que yacía vacío, y me adentré en esas cuatro paredes de metal.

Uno, dos, tres y la luz de los números del elevador marcaban que había llegado al cuarto piso, las puertas se abrieron esperando mi salida, mi caminar mostraba que estaba agotada consecuencia de haber dado varias vueltas a los alrededores del parque, toqué con los nudillos la puerta haciendo uso de la poca fuerza que me quedaba, esta se abrió dejando al descubierto la figura imponente de Emmet.

- Luces agotada, ¿acaso corriste la maratón? - dijo con su característico humor, yo sólo pude reír ante su ocurrencia.

- Algo así, Emm - dije adentrándome en el lugar - ¿Te molestaría que fuera a descansar?

- En absoluto - contestó a mi pregunta.

- Si quieren cenar pueden tomar lo que quieran de la cocina , están en su casa - fui diciendo mientras caminaba hacia mi habitación.

Abrí la puerta de mi recámara y una vez que estuve dentro la cerré con lentitud, sin poder resistirlo las lágrimas fueron rozando mis mejillas, me recargué en esa barrera de madera y poco a poco me fui deslizando hacia abajo hasta que pude sentir el suelo debajo de mí, flexioné mis piernas a la altura de mi pecho y me abracé a ellas recargando mi cabeza en mis rodillas, no sabía la razón por la que lloraba, había estado ocultando mis sentimientos durante mucho tiempo que desconocía cual de ellos había provocado el llanto, sentía una opresión a la altura del corazón y sabía que si no quería afectar a mi cuerpo debía detener el llanto antes de que la emoción terminará de inundar mi organismo y provocara daños en él, debía volver a controlarme como lo había venido haciendo desde hace casi 6 años en los que había aprendido que era más fácil ocultarme en una dura armadura que mostrar mis sentimientos a los demás.

Me levanté del piso y me dirigí a la cama, me senté en la orilla derecha y recosté mi espalda en la blanda superficie, a continuación subí una de mis piernas y luego la otra, sentía como la cama se hundía ante mi peso, dejé de pensar por un momento, y cerré mis ojos chocolate, podía sentir los rastros secos de las lágrimas, el sueño se fue apoderando de mí hasta que terminó de vencerme.

* * *

Es innecesario el dolor que siento ahora pero no sé como hacer de mi corazón una piedra, insensible y fría, probablemente la carencia de estas características ocasiona que las personas me lastimen continuamente.

Necesitaba decirle todo a Emmet tal vez se lo diría después de regresar del trabajo. Dejaría de pensar un momento en los demás y me preocuparía por misma, solo seria yo, puede sonar egoísta, pero a estas alturas del partido, necesitaba empezar a confiar solo en mi, para poder confiar en los demás a pesar de los desaciertos que habían tenido algunas personas en mi vida.

En estos momentos me encontraba en una de las tantas clases a las que asistía al día, faltaban alrededor de unos minutos para que el profesor diera por concluida la clase, dejaría vagar mi mente por un momento, pues el tema que estábamos viendo me lo sabia al pie de la letra por lo que no necesitaba poner tanta atención.

* * *

Mis clases por fin hablan concluido, miré el reloj de la pared del salón por última vez antes de salir por la puerta, aún me quedaba suficiente tiempo antes de que empezara mi turno en el trabajo, mis pasos me guiaron a mi casillero, una vez ahí tome el portatraje, que contenía un juego de ropa formal, que constaba de una falda lisa negra que llegaba a media rodilla, una blusa blanca con un escote recatado y un saco del mismo tono que la falda, saque además un bolso que contenía unos zapatos negros de charol de 5 cm. de tacón y que me serviría para guardar la ropa que portaba en ese momento y un par de libros, al concluir con esta tarea me dirigí al baño para poder intercambiar mi ropa y arreglar un poco mi imagen personal, una vez hecho éste cometido me dirigí a la salida del campus, esta vez miré el reloj de mi muñeca izquierda, el tiempo parecía ir a mi favor por lo que no adelanté el paso, era muy probable que llegaría con tiempo de sobra.

Ahora sólo escuchaba el resonar de mis tacones contra el pavimento, decidí que lo tomaría todo con calma, no tenía por qué preocuparme, era sólo una persona "nueva" a la que conocería.

Con estos pensamientos renovados entré en el gran edificio que se imponía frente a mí, me dirigí a los elevadores especiales para altos puestos y una vez dentro oprimí el botón del último piso. Al parecer mi preparación psicológica anterior había funcionado hasta ahora pues mi cuerpo se mostraba relajado.

Mi nuevo escritorio era un poco más amplio que el anterior, tenía un equipo de cómputo más avanzado al igual que un teléfono más sofisticado, me acerqué a la silla y al parecer también suponía una comodidad mejor que la anterior, abrí uno de los cajones del escritorio y coloqué dentro mi bolso.

Tomé una respiración honda, tal vez sólo estaba exagerando un poco las cosas, no es como si me fueran a dar mi sentencia de muerte, acomodé mi saco y con paso determinado caminé hacia la puerta cuyo nombre parecía ya tan conocido para mí. Toqué un par de veces, una voz varonil pero juvenil me permitió el paso, abrí lentamente la puerta y la sorpresa fue aún mayor que la que tuve cuando Emmet me visitó. Ahora me encontraba frente a frente con Jacob Black.

_Flashback_

Lagrimas de tristeza descendían por mi rostro, tal vez no sólo era tristeza probablemente era un conjunto de emociones, decepción por un lado y por otro lado se encontraba la cruda realidad. Empecé a lanzar ropa a mi maleta, y algunas otras cosas que necesitaría, no podían faltar los ejemplares antiguos de mis libros favoritos y mi disco de Debussy.

Hacía tiempo Edward se había empezado a distanciar de mi y sabía que llegaría un momento en el que lo perdería, jamás podría estar completamente para mi, él pronto crecería y formaría una familia, aunque creí que esto seria en un tiempo futuro.

Edward ahora tenía una pequeña familia que lo necesitaba de tiempo completo y sumado al poco tiempo que le quedaba para mi, pareciese que Tania buscaba pretextos para que no se me acercara.

Había resultado que la chica de la fiesta de cabellos rubio fresa, era Tania, no la culpaba totalmente por provocar la separación total de Edward y yo, se necesitaba de dos personas para que la cigüeña te haga una visita, como solía decir la abuela Marie, estaba completamente segura que el bebé que esperaba Tania, era de Edward, y lo sabia con precisión no porque se lo hubiera preguntado a Edward personalmente sino porque, el chico de cabellos cobrizo del que me había enamorado, la trataba con mucha delicadeza como si cualquier cosa la dañara, la sobre protegía como lo hizo conmigo durante el tiempo que pase con él, hoy fue el día en que mi relación con Edward cayo cuesta abajo.

_«Ya habían pasado tres meses desde el incidente de la fiesta, Edward ya no me hablaba como antes y cada vez que charlaba con él, sentía su indiferencia hacia mi, siempre que pasaba esto sentía una opresión en mi pecho, era doloroso ver que nuestra amistad había dejado de tener la misma esencia que nos había unido. Había decidido que hablaría con él y aclararía todo, había dos posibilidades de lo que sucedería, la primera nuestra amistad se reforzaría y todo seguiría como antes y la segunda posibilidad, y en la que no me gustaba pensar, todo se iría por la borda y se erradicaría por completo ese hermoso lazo que nos unió por un largo tiempo. _

_Miré como el reloj de mi muñeca giraba lentamente sus manecillas, no sabía si eso era buena o mala señal de lo que pasaría esta tarde, sólo estaba esperando que la campanilla anunciara el fin de la clase para apresurarme a salir y llegar al Volvo de Edward antes que él._

_Hacía tiempo que mi clase favorita, Literatura, ya no causaba ese hermoso gusto en mi, mi cuadernillo antes repleto de hermosos versos poco a poco había dejado de poseer palabras que le quitaban el aliento a cualquier enamorado, y no sólo esta clase había dejado de tener sentido para mi, todas las clases me resultaban monótonas, aburridas, estresantes; sólo esperaba que la Sra. Newton no me detuviera nuevamente para darme un discurso sobre la escasa atención que ponía en su clase, necesitaba salir rápido, y por cierto se me olvidaba mencionarlo, es extraño pero la Sra. Newton era madre del Michael Newton, mejor conocido como Mike, quien parecía no tener los mismos dones que su madre en cuanto a la escritura, a la belleza con que interpretaba una línea de Romeo y Julieta, su hijo, quien me pretendía, lo hacia de tal manera que su ínfima presencia provocaba una gran repulsión en mi, era un chico hueco, como la mayoría de la sociedad varonil que asistía al instituto._

_El timbre sonó, mis cosas ya estaban guardadas ahora solo tenía que apresurarme a la puerta, necesitaba que mis pies no me traicionaran, estaba a unos cuantos metros cuando levanté la vista hacia el escritorio de la profesora, ella automáticamente alzó su mano derecha y abrió su boca, cuya intención, estaba segura, era detenerme, giré rápidamente la vista, no quería sentirme culpable por dejarla con la palabra en la boca, como ya lo había hecho. Mi mano temblorosa giró la perilla de la inmensa barrera de metal que detenía mi carrera hacia el estacionamiento, tenía que apresurarme antes de que todos los alumnos se aglutinaran en los pasillos e impidieran mi propósito._

___Abrí la puerta y corrí por el pasillo, esperaba que ningún profesor me viera haciendo esto pues me ganaría un reporte y lo peor de todo es que mi plan no se llevaría a cabo y estaba segura que si hoy no lo hacía no lo intentaría otro día, porque ésta era la última semana de clases antes de que la temporada invernal hiciera acto de presencia y podría jurar que Edward no iría a mi casa como lo hacia cuando estábamos de vacaciones, todas nuestras tradiciones habían actuado como una cometa que tarda mucho en elevarse, pero cuando las ráfagas de viento culminan esta cae estrepitosamente en el suelo, exactamente ésto había sucedido._

_Ya sólo faltaban unos cuantos pasos más y llegaría al estacionamiento, di los últimos saltos antes de llegar a mi destino, observé como era mi costumbre hacia ese lugar, Edward aún no estaba ahí, corrí hacia su auto y una vez ahí me recargué en la puerta del piloto, tome una buena respiración, no sabía si era por la carrera que había ejecutado o por el nerviosismo que sentía; ahora sólo era cuestión de esperar._

_Cerré mis ojos un instante, necesitaba relajarme, puse mis sentidos en alerta, cuando hice esto capté la voz de Edward, obviamente no venía solo a menos que estuviera hablando solo, lo cual dudaba, mis primeras conjeturas fueron acertadas, no venía solo, estaba acompañado de su inseparable amiga, Tania, no sé como pude olvidarme de ese detalle tan insignificante e importante a la vez. Como la cobarde que era corrí a esconderme a uno de los árboles que asomaban en ese inmenso bosque que se presentaba a mi alrededor, mientras lo hacía inevitablemente escuche la conversación que mantenían:_

_- Eddie - primera puñalada - ¿Iremos al centro comercial?_

_- Si, Tania - la voz de Edward no parecía tan segura como lo había hecho parecer, no necesitaba preguntárselo para saber que no estaba nada deseoso por ir, o tal vez eso era lo que yo quería creer - creí que eso era lo que habíamos acordado antes de venir a la escuela._

_- Solo me aseguraba que no se te hubiera olvidado - dijo sonriendo de manera deslumbrante - estaba pensando que podríamos comprar un poco de ropa para nuestro bebé - segunda puñalada a mi corazón, Edward iba a decir algo pero preferí irme antes de que me derrumbara aquí, ya no podía escuchar lo demás, la palabra bebé nunca me había resultado tan dolorosa, entonces todo encajó perfectamente. Edward, fiesta, Tania, indiferencia, bebé, todas estás palabras se unieron como un puzzle._

_Cada vez fui adentrándome mas en el bosque pero no importaba eso ahora, me senté en un árbol que yacía caído, puse mis codos en mis rodillas y recargué mi frente en mis manos, necesitaba tiempo para digerir la nueva noticia._

* * *

_Decidí que era tiempo de volver, pero en el camino una gran idea cruzó por mi mente, así que en lugar de guiar mis pasos hacia mi casa lo hice de regreso a la escuela, la decisión estaba tomada._

_Llegué a la escuela e inmediatamente me dirigí a la dirección, la Sra. Cope aún se encontraba ahí:_

_- Uhm - carraspee un poco - Sra. Cope, ¿podría hablar un momento con el director?_

_- No sé si eso pueda ser posible, él iba de salida, ¿por qué no vienes mañana? Además ya es muy tarde para que un alumno aún siga aquí._

_- No puedo venir mañana, por favor Sra. Cope, no sé lo pediría si no fuera urgente._

_- Veré que puedo hacer, espera un momento - se levantó de su silla giratoria y con pasos lentos y cortos, probablemente a causa de su edad, se dirigió a la oficina del director, dio un par de toquecitos e ingresó._

_Desde mi posición me era imposible escuchar lo que sea que le estuviera diciendo, la Sra. Cope salió y me permitió la entrada._

_- Toma asiento, Bella - el director Adams me conocía porque era gran amigo del doctor Cullen, padre de Alice y Edward, quien la mayoría de las veces asistía a las reuniones que organizaban los Cullen - ¿en qué puedo ayudarte? - su voz sonaba agotada._

_- Quiero darme de baja - dije en voz baja, al parecer la valentía se había desvanecido, el entrecejo del director se frunció, no sabía mentir pero debía intentarlo, busqué una excusa lo suficiente creíble - Mi madre me enviará a estudiar a otro estado, dice que es una buena escuela y que es lo mejor para mí pues ella la mayor parte del tiempo esta viajando y no quiere que este sola en la casa, dice que necesito alguien que pueda convivir conmigo, es por eso que me hospedaré con un tío - está bien, no era la mejor mentira, pero esperaba que funcionara, una parte de la mentira era verdad, Renné todo el tiempo estaba viajando y nunca estaba para mí._

_- Necesito la autorización de tu madre para darte de baja - dijo tan serio que por un momento decidí romper con el plan._

_- Mi madre está, en este momento, en un negocio muy importante, puedo llamarle y pedirle que venga ahora mismo, aunque considerando que está en Londres, probablemente llegué mañana, aunque tendría que cambiar la reservación de mi vuelo, y avisarle a mi tío que no llegaré hoy...- dije todo esto tan rápidamente y sin mirarle que no sé como salió toda esa sarta de palabrería falsa, e iba a continuar pero su mano hizo una señal, indicio de que quería que me detuviera, y así lo hice._

_- No es necesario, Bella - dijo mientras sacaba, de su angosto escritorio viejo, un par de papeletas que debía llenar, me las tendió - llénalas y después podrás irte._

_Hice lo que me ordenó y una vez terminado mi cometido, me levanté y le agradecí por su servicio._

_Ahora sólo necesitaba llegar a casa antes de que anocheciera, miré el cielo nublado de Forks, ésta sería la última vez que estaría aquí._

_Salí del instituto y una vez fuera pedí un taxi, que me dejó justo enfrente de mi casa, le pagué y agradecí al chofer, después salí del auto, empecé a caminar por el sendero que me llevaría a la puerta principal, mientras lo hacía noté que el auto de mamá estaba fuera del garage, no sabía que llegaría hoy._

_Seguí caminando, cuando estuve frente a la puerta saqué mis llaves de una de las bolsas de mi cazadora, ingresé la llave y la giré, escuché como el seguro se recorría para permitirme abrir, tomé la perilla y abrí la puerta, entré cerrando la puerta tras de mi, iba a empezar a subir las escaleras cuando escuché la voz de Renné, al parecer provenía de la cocina, caminé hacia donde provenía su voz, iba a informarle mi llegada no quería ser descortés, pero mis objetivos se vieron truncados cuando escuché:_

_- Felicidades, Esme, ¿aún no saben el sexo del bebé? - preguntó mi madre con una sonrisa cariñosa en la cara, siempre que manteníamos una conversación, lo cual era raro, me hablaba de un manera seria, sin expresión en su rostro que delatara lo que estuviera pensando, era como ella en ese aspecto, pero olvidaba que yo era la única que recibía esos tratos indiferentes pues a todos los demás les hablaba de una manera amable, afectuosa. Pero eso no fue lo que llamó mi atención, ni siquiera la mención del bebé, fue la actitud de Esme, quien se encontraba sentada en el comedor, con una taza de café frente a ella, y sabía con certeza que era café pues la cocina estaba inundaba de ese aroma, al igual que Esme, Renné tenía una taza con el mismo líquido._

_- No, aún no lo sabemos, el mes que viene le harán una ecografía a Tania, para saber como se desarrolla el bebé y para saber si es niña o niño, además de un ultrasonido - cuando mencionó la palabra bebé meneó la cuchara que se encontraba en la taza distraídamente y no sólo eso sino que se removió en su asiento, clara señal de que estaba incómoda - ¿Crees que Bella tarde mucho?, necesito hablar con ella._

_- No lo sé - dijo Renné cortantemente._

_¿Qué sería eso tan importante que tenía que decirme Esme? ¿Y si sólo venía a avisarme que no interfiriera en la relación de Edward y Tania? ¿Sería capaz de hacer eso? Bueno, nunca había creído que Edward me trataría como lo hace ahora, era probable que Esme haría lo mismo, no quería confirmar mis sospechas._

_Decidí dar marcha atrás, antes de que Esme se diera cuanta que había llegado, subí silenciosamente las escaleras.»_

Mi maleta estaba hecha, ya había llamado a la aerolínea para reservar un vuelo a las 10 de la noche, quedaba una hora aproximadamente para que abordara con destino a San Francisco, el taxi al que había llamado para que pasara por mi no tardaría en llegar, Esme se había ido un poco preocupada porque creía que no había llegado, Renné había salido a cenar, no sabía cocinar y las veces que comía conmigo yo era la que cocinaba.

El sonido de un auto llegando seguido del sonido del claxon hizo que me sobresaltara, tomé mi maleta, había decidido que no llevaría celular, pues no quería que me encontraran, había dejado los libros que Edward me había regalado y que aún seguían sin abrirse por temor a maltratarlos, no dejaría ninguna nota, llevaba dinero que había ahorrado para la universidad, con eso sobreviviría por un tiempo. Debía apresurarme si no quería que el taxi me dejara.

Estando afuera de la casa di una última mirada a mi alrededor e ingresé al taxi, ya nada me ataba a Forks, Alice estaba en Alaska, Emmet en Londres, me dolía dejarlos sin ninguna referencia de donde encontrarme pero ni yo misma sabía a donde iría, extrañaría a Leah y a Seth y a mi tía Sue; a pesar de haber dejado de convivir, este último tiempo, con los Cullen sabía que sería imposible olvidarme del cariño incondicional que me habían dado.

Mis pensamientos se detuvieron abruptamente al igual que el auto. El chofer susurró bajo, en seguida salió del coche y abrió el capó. Al parecer el auto no quería contribuir a mi causa. Yo también salí del vehículo y me acerqué al chofer.

- Lo siento, señorita, pero no creo que arranqué - dijo refiriéndose al taxi - esperé aquí, llamaré a alguien que pueda repararlo.

El taxista se alejó para hablar por teléfono, hizo algunos intercambios de palabras con la otra persona que se encontraba detrás de la línea y colgó.

- La ayuda viene en camino, lamento retrasarla - dijo con un mirada culpable en el rostro.

- No se preocupe - dije simplemente, él no tenía la culpa de mi mala suerte. Mientras me lamentaba mentalmente, vi a lo lejos las luces de un coche que transitaba por la solitaria carretera, espera que fuera la ayuda.

El auto se detuvo a un lado del taxi, el conductor bajó la ventanilla del coche y unos ojos oscuros se posaron en mi mirada.

_Continuará..._


	6. Capítulo V

_**La historia me pertenece pero los personajes que aquí se presentan son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer, yo sólo los adapto en mi historia.**_

_**Capítulo V**_

_Continuación_

- Necesitas ayuda, te llevo - su tono de voz sonó a una afirmación más que a una pregunta, sabía que no podía fiarme de desconocidos, pero a esta altura del partido no podía echarme para atrás, necesitaba apresurarme si no quería perder el vuelo.

- Gracias, espere un minuto, sólo traigo mis maletas y nos vamos - no podía tutearlo, a pesar de que las facciones de su cara me demostraban que era joven, tal vez unos cuantos años más grande que yo, pero no por eso menos joven. Caminé hacia el maletero y cuando estaba a punto de tomar la primer maleta, una mano varonil la tomó con la fuerza suficiente para sacarla de ahí, sólo quedaba una maleta pequeña por lo que sin tanto trabajo la tomé.

- Realmente lamento lo que pasó - dijo el taxista apenado por el incidente anterior.

- No hay problema - dije sonriendo con amabilidad, después de todo la suerte con la que cargaba no era su culpa, sin más me apresuré a la puerta del copiloto que me esperaba abierta.

- ¿A dónde te dirigías? - preguntó el joven con voz grave.

- Al aeropuerto, pero no es necesario que me lleves hasta allá, puedes dejarme en...- no pude terminar la oración puesto que detuvo mi monólogo negando simplemente con la cabeza.

- Ahí es a donde iremos - faltaban aproximadamente 20 minutos para que mi vuelo saliera y yo calculaba que no nos llevaría más de 10 minutos en arribar ahí. ¿Y si el coche descompuesto era una señal? ¿Y si no debía tomar el vuelo? Dejé de darle vueltas al asunto, si no estaba segura que me arrepentiría y regresaría a casa.

- No puedes permitirte eso - al parecer lo dije en voz alta, pues el hombre cuyo nombre desconocía, se volteó automáticamente para mirarme, su ceño fruncido me daba una idea de lo que probablemente pensaba de mí.

- Oh - dijo si recordara algo, como si alguien hubiera encendido la bombilla del cerebro del sujeto - Olvide presentarme, lo siento.

- Debería decir lo mismo, no cualquiera sube a su vehículo a una completa desconocida -dije sonriendo amablemente - Mi nombre es Bella Swan, en realidad es Isabella pero me gusta más así.

- Está bien, Bella, lo tendré en cuenta - dijo sonriendo deslumbrantemente, era una sonrisa amable que incitaba a la comodidad, parecía una persona carismática a pesar de que hace un momento su seriedad me dijera lo contrario - Mi nombre es Jacob, Jacob Black, pero tu puedes llamarme Jake - dijo terminando con una sonrisa que poco a poco fue desvaneciéndose hasta volver a esa faceta de seriedad - No es de mi incumbencia, ni tienes porque responder pero, ¿Qué hace una chica de tu edad, por la carretera, a estas horas de la noche?

No sabía que responder, ¿Debía hacerlo? Jake, como me había pedido que lo llamara, no tenía pinta de ser un secuestrador o algo por el estilo, él me había la opción de no responder, pero algo y no sabía con certeza qué era, me decía que soltara todo lo que rondaba por mi cabeza últimamente. 'No es como si fuéramos a vernos de nuevo' me dije a mi misma.

- Es una larga historia, en realidad.

- Tal vez puedas resumirla - y con esas palabras empecé a relatarle de inicio a fin todo lo que me había pasado hace no tanto tiempo, las razones que me habían llevado a huir de casa, todo, absolutamente todo había salido de mi boca, sin detenerme a pensar en lo que él pensaría de mi, sólo lo dije y no me arrepentía de nada, en realidad el platicar todo esto con alguien me quitaba un gran peso de encima, como si una parte de mis problemas se fueran con esa plática.

- Probablemente deberías meditar un poco más las cosas, yo no soy nadie para decirte qué hacer, pero creo que si todo eso fuera un malentendido te culparías toda tu vida por haber hecho lo que estás apunto de hacer.

- Sí, tienes razón - giró su cabeza hacia mi, como esperando por lo que le iba a decir a continuación - No eres nadie para decirme que debo hacer en mi vida - dije de manera cortante, me estaba portando de una manera maleducada y descortés, no quería escuchar a los demás, quería ser yo la que tomara las decisiones y la que afrontara las consecuencias de ellas.

En ese momento, su camioneta, que parecía de los años 80's, se estacionó en un lugar que había dejado un carro que iba de salida, salí del auto y me dirigí al maletero, no me había dado cuenta que él había salido a ayudarme hasta que no vi una mano morocha tomar, como hacía un rato, la manija de la maleta, nuevamente yo tomé la maleta más pequeña. Me ayudó a llevarlas a un carrito maletero y cuando terminamos esta tarea, lo enfrenté:

- Perdona mi comportamiento de hace un rato, no suelo ser así, he sido una malagradecida, si no fuera por ti aún seguiría en la carretera.

- No te preocupes, no hay problema aunque no puedo decir que entiendo por qué lo hiciste, pero supongo que tu actitud defensiva es sólo una capa protectora, algo que te hace sentir más segura - una sonrisa consoladora fue lo que me dio.

Yo agaché la cabeza, ya no sabía qué hacer, lo que él decía parecía tener tanto de verdad como de falso, me sentía un poco confundida, una parte de mí no sabía por qué hacía esto, así que no podía decir de manera certera y segura la razón de mis decisiones, sólo sabía que mi lugar no estaba aquí en Forks.

- Gracias por traerme - dije 'ignorando' por completo sus palabras.

Sólo asintió con la cabeza, tomé eso como la despedida, por lo que tomé el carrito maletero que yacía a un lado de mi y con él me dirigí hacia el lugar de mi vuelo.

No volví la cabeza hacia atrás, jamás lo haría, ni por Forks ni por nada del mundo.

_Fin del Flashback_

Esos ojos oscuros eran tan familiares y desconocidos a la vez. Jacob Black. Ahora sabía porque mi cabeza le daba tantas vueltas al asunto.

- Al parecer mis suposiciones fueron acertadas, creí que tal vez, el nombre de Isabella Swan era una coincidencia - eso me dio a entender que recordaba perfectamente quién era y podía apostar que incluso su memoria era tan buena que recordaba al pie de la letra todo lo que le había contado aquella noche, ¿Cuántos reencuentros más iba a tener? Sólo esperaba que no fueran los que una parte de mi deseaba y temía al mismo tiempo.

* * *

_Está es la primera vez que dejo una nota de autor, ya es el quinto capítulo, no es muy largo pero aquí sólo quería concluir el cap anterior._

_Me he dado cuenta que el fic ha sido muy aceptado más de lo que esperaba y eso me emociona porque es el primero que hago, espero que l s que lo lean sigan la historia hasta el final._

_¿Qué opinan de la historia? ¿Les está gustando?_

_Espero actualizar pronto, nos leemos en el próximo capítulo._

_¿Reviews?_


	7. Capítulo VI

_**La historia me pertenece pero los personajes que aquí se presentan son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer, yo sólo los adapto en mi historia. **_

_**Capítulo VI**_

- ¿Bella? ¡Bella! - no me había dado cuenta que me había quedado pensando en esas escenas del pasado, hasta que Jacob levantó la voz para atraer mi atención.

- Lo lamento, ¿Decías? - dije un poco avergonzada por mi repentina distracción.

- Te preguntaba por el desenlace de tu historia - dijo con una sonrisa amable asomándose por su bello rostro. ¿Bello rostro? Vaya que esa distracción había afectado un poco mi raciocinio.

- Este es mi desenlace, después de que me dejaste en el aeropuerto - mis mejillas se sonrojaron al recordar mi actitud con él ese día - me hospedé en un hotel, anduve deambulando por la ciudad hasta que encontré a una gran persona - una sonrisa se instaló en mi cara, recordando a Charlie - él me dio hospedaje mientras conseguía un trabajo, aunque, en realidad, no sé por qué lo hizo, nadie en estos días hace eso, pero, en fin, gracias a él, conseguí este trabajo y pude continuar estudiando, estoy por finalizar mi carrera de Medicina y le estoy muy agradecida por eso - finalicé omitiendo algunas 'cosas' que no tenían relevancia.

- Vaya, y ¿Qué sucedió con Edgard?¿O era Edmund? - miraba hacia un punto innespecífico de la oficina tratando de recordar el nombre de aquella historia que le relaté, cuando viajábamos rumbo al aeropuerto.

- Es Edward, y no sé que sucedió con él - dije de manera fría.

- Creí que solucionarían sus asuntos, ¿Hace cuánto que no lo ves? ¿Seis, siete años? - preguntó.

-¿Solucionar nuestros asuntos? No hay nada que solucionar, todo es muy claro, él hizo su vida y yo no estaba incluida en ella, por lo que no veo que punto debe solucionarse, el tiempo ha pasado y yo estoy mejor así - mordí mi labio de manera inconsciente tratando de creer lo que decía - Aunque en realidad no estoy aquí para hablar de mi vida privada.

- Eso es cierto, pero de ahora en adelante serás mi secretaría y sería bueno conocernos un poco, ya sabes, para llevar una mejor relación laboral - ¿Acaso estaba flirteando conmigo? Tal vez estaba viendo cosas donde no había absolutamente nada.

- C-claro - balbuceé, ¿En dónde había quedado la Bella segura de sí misma?, 'Detrás de esa puerta', respondió una vocecita en mi cabeza.

De ese suceso ya habían pasado seis meses, en los que conseguí un gran amigo, Jacob, quien seguía siendo mi jefe, mi vida había mejorado con su llegada, aunque no era tan abierta con él, ya lo consideraba como alguien indispensable y creo que un poco más que eso. Dudo que fuera amor pero lo necesitaba, él ahora era mi apoyo.

Me encontraba caminando en la acera con Jacob a mi lado, acabamos de salir de un pequeño restaurante, Jacob me estaba contando sobre la primera vez que colapso por los efectos del alcohol y sobre cómo un policía casi lo lleva a la jefatura de policías, estaba literalmente muerta de risa ya que Jacob trataba de imitar a un borracho, cuando sucedió algo que no me esperaba, choqué con algo o debió haber sido alguien por el quejido que soltó esa persona, alcé mi vista esperando encontrarme a un hombre pues el aroma de su perfume lo delataba totalmente y así fue, sólo que no era cualquier hombre era Edward, seguía igual que como lo recordaba a excepción de unos cuantos rasgos de su cara que se habían marcado más, la madurez le había sentado bien, seguramente era el mismo rompecorazones del instituto, llevaba puesta una bata blanca, signo de que era médico, pero eso no fue lo único que noté, a su lado se encontraba una niña de aproximadamente seis años, tenía el cabello rubio y unos hermosos ojos azules, traté de encontrarle un parecido a Edward pero no lo encontré.

- Lo siento tanto, no tenía la vista en el camino, en verdad lo lamen... - la disculpa quedó a medias puesto que por fin posó sus ojos verdes en mi - ¿Be...ella? ¿Eres tu? Oh, Alice estará tan feliz porque al fin te hemos encontrado. ¿Por qué huiste así de Forks? Es que ¿acaso no pensaste en mi? ¿En nosotros?

No podía creerlo, Edward Cullen estaba en San Francisco eso sólo significaba que Tanya debía estar rondando por aquí, no me creía capaz de soportar el dolor de verlos nuevamente juntos, había decidido enterrar el pasado y dejar fluir el presente pero en mis planes no se encontraban ellos, la vida podía sorprenderme de muchas maneras, tenía que irme por lo que sin pensarlo dos veces tome la mano de Jacob y lo jalé, esperando que reaccionara de su asombro, parece que funciono, iba a seguir mi camino e iba a dejar a un Edward asombrado en la acera, probablemente no le importaba tanto como lo hizo parecer puesto que había empezado a caminar junto con Jacob y no había señal de que quisiera detenerme, algo se oprimió dentro de mi, me estaba alejando otra vez de él.

Estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que no noté la presión en mi brazo hasta que esta logró detenerme completamente, subí mi vista y me hallé con unos ojos verdes observandome con algo de melancolía, lo que no me esperaba mucho menos era que ese hombre apuesto del que había estado enamorada durante toda mi adolescencia me abrazara, dejé mi mente libre, por una vez no me preocupé y entorné mis brazos a su alrededor, pero como todo lo dulce tiene que terminar, ese momento no duro tanto como yo esperaba, tanto como yo anhelaba.

- ¿Papi? - queda de más decir que no me esperaba que la dulce niña de rizos dorados nombrara a Edward se esa manera, mis brazos rápidamente cayeron a mis lados y sentí una horrible sensación en el pecho, 'no aquí' me dije mentalmente, Edward pareció recordar a esa pequeñita persona que lo acompañaba por lo que soltó su agarre de mi alrededor aunque no completamente, su brazo se había posado gentilmente sobre mis hombros - ¿Quién es ella?

Podía sentir un escozor en mis ojos, ella probablemente era hija de Edward y Tanya, una de las razones por las que había decidido dejar Forks, pero no podía culparla a ella, sus ojos parecía amables y su sonrisa te dejaban entrever que era una persona angelical.

- Marie, ella es Bella Swan, Bella ella es... - carraspeó - Marie, mi hija - dijo sonriéndole deslumbrantemente a su hija.

Marie extendió su pequeña mano hacia mí, yo extendí mi brazo en respuesta y su pequeña y cálida mano contrastó con la mía, ambas pálidas, señal de que proveníamos de la parte norte del país, su apretón fue muy suave y yo le di uno muy delicado. Después de soltarme de su agarre y del de Edward recordé a mi acompañante y no fui la única en recordarlo.

- Hola, yo soy Jacob Black, 'amigo' de esta pequeña que olvidó presentarme - Jake tan prudente como siempre, amaba su cautela ante la situación, la amaba tanto como amaba a mi sarcasmo. Sentí como mis mejillas se calentaban sin previo aviso; la manera en que pronunció la palabra amigos daba paso a especulaciones, el ceño fruncido de Edward no era buena señal pero lo dejé pasar, él sólo asintió como saludo. Pero la pequeña Marie nuevamente repitió la misma acción que había hecho conmigo.

- Hola, soy Marie Cullen - dijo dándole una sonrisa a Jake, debo aceptar que dolió un poco escuchar su nombre completo, después de todo era una Cullen.

- Creo que necesitamos hablar pero este no es el momento - Edward dio una mirada rápida a Jacob - Aquí está mi número y mi dirección, tal vez podrías llamarme y acordar una cita - me tendió una hoja de papel la cual no había notado el momento en el que la había escrito, la tomé y asentí, no estaba muy segura de acordar esa cita - Me sentiría más seguro de que no te perderé de vista si me dieras tu...teléfono - dijo esa última parte sacudiendo su rebelde pelo cobrizo con una mano, señal de nerviosismo.

¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? No estaba segura de que se conformara si le daba una negativa a su petición, seguía pensando qué de ir cuando Jacob, haciéndole honor a su título de bocazas habló:

- Ella trabajaba en Swan's Corporation, llámame y te daré sus datos si los necesitas - dijo extendiéndole una tarjeta de presentación, mil veces idiota Jacob Black.

Edward tomó la tarjeta y aún sosteniendo su cabello se despidió diciendo que nos veríamos pronto, se acercó me dio un beso en la mejilla y sin más tomó la mano de su adorada hija, ambos desaparecieron calle abajo, cuando salí del estupor, me giré hacia Jacob quien portaba una sonrisa inocente, yo a cambio le regresé una mirada furibunda, juro que vi sus pupilas dilatarse y no sería exageración si dijera que lo vi tragar en seco, 'Vaya que me conoces, Jacob Black' me dije mentalmente.

- ¿Qué demonios has hecho, Black? - dije cerrando los ojos, tomando mi puente de la nariz entre mis dedos índice y medio y respirando sonoramente, tratando de relajarme aunque sabía que necesitaba más que eso, necesitaba más que contar hasta diez y sobretodo necesitaba hacerme a la idea de que vería a Edward Cullen de nuevo y no sólo a él.

* * *

_¿Qué les pareció? Sé que el capítulo es corto pero espero que el próximo sea mucho más largo que este, no me culpen por tardar tanto en actualizar, no había tenido inspiración para terminar este cap. pero por suerte ya ha regresado y trataré de aprovecharla, actualizaré pronto._

_Cuéntenme sus 'suposiciones'. ¿Reviews?_

_Nos leemos en el próximo cap._ G


	8. Capítulo VII

_**La historia me pertenece pero los personajes que aquí se presentan son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer, yo sólo los adapto en mi historia.**_

_**Capítulo VII**_

No sabía que esperarme, este fin de semana no había sido lo que esperaba, muchas cosas rondaban por mi cabeza, le había contado finalmente todo lo que sucedió en Forks a Emmet, aunque él es mi hermano, no podía contarle aún sobre lo que le sucedía con el paso de los días a mi corazón, yo sabía que las cosas pasaban por alguna razón, me gustaba pensar que así era, pero desgraciadamente me habían pasado más cosas malas de las que una persona normal estaba acostumbrada. Y por otro lado estaba Edward, no estaba segura de que sentía por él, ¿Desprecio? Después de todo él me había dejado por estar con alguien más, era como iniciar de cero, habían pasado ya seis años desde que lo vi, no iba a correr a sus brazos y fingir que no había pasado nada, no podía sólo ser otra vez su _mejor amiga_, él no podía simplemente venir y tratar de seguir en el punto donde nos habíamos quedado, debía entender que ambos habíamos continuado con nuestras vidas, y probablemente yo ya no quería que él formara parte de ella, pero cuando solía pensar en esa parte algo dentro de mi dolía. Otra cosa que me tenía vuelta loca, eran las guardias en el hospital, estaba a seis meses de recibir mi título como Médico, así que tenía que buscar un lugar dónde hacerlas, el único hospital cercano era el Hospital Central de San Francisco (HCSF), sería una posibilidad hacerlas ahí, aunque también era una posibilidad encontrarme con Edward ahí, después de todo, el día que me lo encontré portaba una bata, probablemente había adelantado unos años de carrera con lo inteligente que era.

Tenía que levantarme e ir a mi trabajo, hoy empezaba el turno matutino, ya sólo quedaba hacer mis guardias y mis prácticas en el hospital, por lo tanto ya no tenía que ir a la Facultad, había pensado en ir a visitar hoy mismo el hospital, dar mis referencias y esperar por ser aceptada.

Me metí a la ducha y salí con el albornoz puesto, con la toalla entre mis manos trataba de secar mi largo cabello, me acerqué al pequeño tocador que estaba en mi habitación y comencé a cepillar mi cabello, coloqué un poco de acondicionador y terminando con esto, me dirigí a la cocina, tenía tiempo para desayunar decentemente, mi primer cometido fue hacer café así que fui directamente a la cafetera, la dejé haciendo su tarea y mientras tanto piqué un poco de fruta, tomé jugo de naranja del refrigerador y lo coloqué sobre la mesa, tomé una rebanada de pan tostado y le unté mermelada de fresa, puse el pan sobre un plato y luego sobre la mesa, la cafetera me anunció que el café estaba listo, lo coloqué sobre una taza y lo endulcé un poco, me senté y subí mis pies en la silla opuesta, me tomé mi tiempo degustando la comida, tenía tiempo de sobra. Cuando terminé dejé los platos en el lavavajillas y me dirigí a mi habitación y después al pequeño sillón replegable, ahí estaba mi ropa perfectamente planchada, me quité el albornoz y lo aventé a la cama, más tarde limpiaría el desastre que era mi habitación, me coloqué mi blusa blanca y una ajustada falda negra, me monté en mi zapatos negros de tacón, fui a mi mesita de noche y me coloqué una pulsera y un anillo que siempre llevaba conmigo, tomé mi celular y salí hacia la entrada principal, tomé mi bolsa y seguido de esto salí de mi guarida y me dirigí al ascensor, al llegar al vestíbulo del edificio saludé a Charlie como era mi costumbre y salí hacia la calle, la calidez de la mañana me recibió y caminé a lo largo de las calles, no eran muchas, además necesitaba tiempo para pensar, a pesar de que me había propuesto no darle más vueltas al asunto.

Llegué al edificio y subí hacia el piso donde laboraba, dejé mi bolso sobre mi escritorio y me dirigí a la oficina del Sr. Black, si, a pesar de ser grandes amigos, aún conservábamos la profesionalidad del trabajo, por la ética laboral y esas cosas, una pequeña patraña, a pesar de que eso no era ilegal ni nada por el estilo, seguíamos tratándonos así.

Di unos pequeños toquecitos y esperé una contestación de su parte para poder entrar, la cual no tardó en presentarse por lo que sin más entré a su cubículo u oficina, como quieran llamarle, aunque como la primera vez que ingresé ahí no me esperaba esa _grata_ sorpresa, si, el sarcasmo se hizo presente.

- Bella - pronunció esa voz aterciopelada, cerré mis ojos unos segundos que me parecieron eternos, los recuerdos de esas tardes que pasaba con mi _mejor amigo_ llegaron a mi memoria y no pude hacer nada para detenerlos.

- La estábamos esperando, Srta. Swan – juro que mataría a Jacob Black, yo sabía muy bien que debía estar alerta después del encuentro con Edward, pero creí que lo vería después de unas semanas, sinceramente no esperaba verlo tan pronto – El joven aquí presente me ha solicitado un permiso para que usted no trabajé el día de hoy y puedan solucionar unos _asuntos familiares _que tienen _pendientes _– dijo esto último dándome un guiño, bah, Jacob era un traidor, yo sabía que pronto tendría que hablar con él, pero no ahora, no estaba lista, ese asunto me cansaba mentalmente, además estaba la otra parte del asunto, no estaba segura de querer darles paso a los monstruos del pasado, esos que me habían atormentado después de irme de Forks, no me había dado cuenta que Jake se había levantado de su asiento y prácticamente me había empujado junto con Edward fuera de su oficina, sólo se despidió con un _'Que solucionen sus problemas'_ antes de cerrarnos la puerta en la cara, _'traidor'_, aunque seguir ofendiendo a Jacob no haría desaparecer a ese chico de ojos verdes que había decidido olvidar y que ahora estaba atormentándome.

- Uhm, así que… - Edward lucía bastante nervioso, esa manía suya de tomar su cabello entre su mano y desordenarlo no había cambiado – Podemos ir a alguna cafetería cercana y hablar, claro si tú estás de acuerdo - no pude más que asentir, mi voz había decidido hacer acto de cobardía, no podía negar que su presencia me podía nerviosa, me siguió fuera del edificio, y sin prisas llegamos a una pequeña cafetería que se encontraba a unas calles, nos sentamos aún sin decir nada, recuerdo vagamente haber ordenado algo a la mesera sesentera que se nos acercó, nuestra orden llegó y con ello mi voz que había dado por desaparecida.

- Dudo que hayas ido hasta mi jefe sólo para estar aquí sin decir nada - se suponía que era yo la que no quería abrir heridas, la que no quería hablar pero mis palabras me habían traicionado, no sería la primera vez, supongo que mientras más rápido mejor, es como si quitara una bandita y tirara rápido de ella, era claro que causaría dolor al inicio pero después de eso podría poner una bandita más resistente, mientras más rápido mejor.

- No sé cómo empezar, realmente estoy demasiado frustrado, en primer lugar no sé por qué huiste de Forks, después está el asunto de que al parecer has estado tratando de evadirnos, Alice me dijo que te había encontrado, que juraba haberte visto entrar a una zona departamental, pero cuando preguntó por ti, el casero le dijo que tu no vivías ahí, siguió insistiendo, supongo que no se podía hacer a la idea de que había perdido a su _mejor amiga_, pero después de un tiempo dejó de insistir, le dije que tal vez se lo había imaginado, pero ella seguía diciendo que eras tú, que podía verlo, ya sabes cómo es Alice, creyendo que tiene un tercer ojo y puede ver cosas que nosotros no - dijo con un poco de humor en su voz, humor que no se vio reflejado en sus orbes esmeralda, pobre Alice, sabía que había sido egoísta, ella siempre había estado para mí, siempre tuve la idea de que ella me olvidaría, pero al parecer, como había dicho Edward, ella seguía esperando por mí.

- Bells - continúo Edward, debía admitir que dolió que me nombrara así - no tienes idea de cómo sufrimos que te fueras sin avisar, Esme sintió como si hubiera perdido a uno de sus hijos. ¿Tan mal estabas que no recurriste a nosotros? ¿No creíste que seríamos capaces de ayudarte? - no lo dejé continuar, ¡Con un demonio! ¡Él, no, ellos, eran la razón por la que hui! Tal vez no todos ellos, no debía generalizar. ¡Él era la principal razón por la que me escapé de casa, la razón por la que había decidido dejar Forks, la razón por la que estaba aquí ahora! Y aquí estaba él, haciéndose la _'víctima'_ ¡Por el amor de Dios! Yo no debería estar aquí explicándole como él me había abandonado cuando más lo necesitaba, no me había dado cuenta lo mucho que dolía, de un momento a otro, la cafetería se me hacía demasiado pequeña, estaba sofocándome, sin más, me levanté y dejé la cafetería, dejé a Edward atrás, dejé a mí _'pasado'_ atrás. Sabía que era una mala idea haber aceptado venir hasta aquí con él. _'Nunca me escuchas'_ debía parar de hablar conmigo misma.

Escuché a alguien gritando mi nombre, sabía que era Edward pero no iba a girar y enfrentarlo, era demasiado cobarde para revivir el dolor, para regresar las páginas del libro que era mi pasado, no quería darle mis razones, no quería decirle, que mi más grande miedo se hizo realidad, que lo único seguro que tenía mi vida se había alejado de mí, porque, ¡Demonios! ¡Edward había sido mi puerto seguro! Puerto que de un día para otro se había cerrado, y se había negado a abrir las puertas cuando estaba abatida, cuando mi mundo empezaba a caer sobre mis hombros, todo ese peso había estado matándome poco a poco, tanto así que había decidido huir, siempre había venido huyendo de mis problemas. ¿Por qué no hacerlo ahora?

- Detente, Bella - gritó halándome del brazo - debes dejar de huir, no siempre voy a estar a tiempo para detenerte - sabía que hablaba por el pasado, y tenía razón debía empezar a dejar de escapar de mis problemas, pero necesitaba tiempo, necesita tiempo para mí, para entender lo que en el fondo deseaba, estaba confundida, hace unos segundos estaba deseando poder mandar todo muy lejos como siempre lo hacía, escondiéndome de todo y nada a la vez, pero ahora aquí estaba pensando en dejar de huir y enfrentarlo, necesitaba tiempo, tiempo a solas.

Me giré para encararlo.

- ¡Tú no eres la víctima aquí! ¿No sabes lo mucho que me dolió dejar todo atrás? No sólo te dolió a ti. Por favor, Edward, no vengas aquí y me digas que te dejé, entiende que esto era por mí, necesitaba alejarme, no voy a contarte lo que quieres y necesitas saber, al menos no ahora, necesito pensar. Dile a Alice que lamento tanto irme sin decirle nada, pero nuevamente te repito que esto era una cosa que yo tenía que hacer sin importarme, por un momento, todo el mundo, aunque suene egoísta.

- Lamento recriminarte las cosas, Bella, es sólo que jamás me había sentido así, tan... - se detuvo un momento, buscando una palabra - ni siquiera sé cómo me siento, es decir, yo sólo no supe cómo manejar la situación, sé que necesitas tiempo para lo que sea que pasa por tu mente, no te quiero presionar, pero entiéndeme un poco, Bella, no quiero perderte, no otra vez, no cuando acabo de encontrarte - lucía dolido.

Sabía que había perdido a su mejor amiga, pero a cambio había ganado su _felicidad_, una novia despampanante y una bella niña, cualquier cosa que un hombre desearía, era suyo, la vida no era justa, a veces se perdían unas cosas y se ganaban unas mejores, a pesar de que mi vida no entraba en esa categoría, había perdido mucho pero no había ganado nada bueno de ello, el dolor, la decepción, no eran los _'regalos'_ que hubiera esperado recibir de la vida.

- Al menos, prométeme que en cuanto estés lista me lo dirás, sé que pido mucho, pero estaría un poco más tranquilo, sabiendo que no te alejarás - no sabía si podía prometer eso, pero creo que al menos se merecía que le dijera todo y así podría alejarme y continuar con mi vida_, como si nada hubiera pasado_.

- Lo prometo, Edward - dije mirando hacia abajo, cerré un momento mis ojos - No voy a alejarme, por ahora - dije lo último susurrando. No me esperaba que Edward diera un paso hacia mí y me abrazara como si de eso dependiera su vida, pequeñas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas mojándome, pronto sentí que no era el único que lloraba, había estado conteniendo tanto, me sentí vulnerable, y no me gustó esa sensación por lo que rompí con el contacto.

* * *

_Hola, gracias por leerme, sé que hay muchas lectoras **'fantasma'** por ahí. __Déjenme saber que piensan. _

_¿Qué les ha parecido la reacción de Bella? Ya casi llega el capítulo donde se sabrá toda la verdad, ya lo estoy escribiendo y ya tengo adelantados algunos caps. _

_He decidido que **actualizaré** cada **VIERNES** mientras no me abandone la inspiración._

_¿Reviews? _

_Nos leemos _

_G._


	9. Capítulo VIII

_**La historia me pertenece pero los personajes que aquí se presentan son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer, yo sólo los adapto en mi historia.**_

_**Capítulo VIII**_

Después de mi encuentro con Edward había decidido ir al hospital, ya que tenía el resto del día libre, podía aprovecharlo.

El director del Hospital revisó mis referencias, lucía satisfecho, había sido de las mejores alumnas, había sido elogiada por mis maestros, por lo que supongo que no tendría tanto problema con ser aceptada.

- Bueno, Isabella - no terminó de hablar ya que lo interrumpí bruscamente.

- Bella, por favor - le solicité

- Bella - dijo asintiendo mientras sonreía, se le hicieron unas pequeñas arrugas, signo de su avanzada edad, edad que no aparentaba, pero que era señal de experiencia - Estaré gustoso de que inicies tus prácticas, mientras más manos en este hospital mejor, últimamente hemos estado muy ocupados; a pesar de que alguien estará a tu cargo, sé, por estas referencias - dijo alzando las hojas que sostenía en su mano para hacer más énfasis a lo que decía - que aprendes rápido, por lo que serás una excelente practicante y de gran utilidad.

- Siempre me han dicho que superó las expectativas que las personas tienen sobre mí y sobre lo que hago, espero que usted no sea la excepción, ¿Puedo iniciar el lunes con mis prácticas? Tengo un trabajo y quisiera arreglar unos asuntos antes de iniciar - le pedí.

- Por supuesto, mientras más pronto mejor, así que la espero puntual, el lunes a las 7 de la mañana, ese diría le diré quién es el médico a su cargo - dijo esto último y extendió la mano derecha hacia mí, señal de que esta reunión había concluido, sólo estiré mi mano y asentí, un poco, con la cabeza. No había sido tan difícil como me imaginaba.

Después de esto, me dirigí a mi departamento, tomé un taxi que me dejó justo en la entrada del alto edificio. Le pagué al taxista y salí. La brisa veraniega me recibió, miré cruzando la calle, el parque lucía un poco atestado de personas, quería pensar pero el parque no parecía una buena opción, la idea de sentarme en la banca de siempre ya no era tan atractiva, todo ese ruido no me dejaría, no culpaba a las personas por preferir estar afuera que en su casa, el clima era un poco más cálido y lo estaban aprovechando.

Entré al edificio y Charlie me recibió con una sonrisa que le fue devuelta, me dirigí al ascensor y en lugar de pulsar el botón 4 que me llevaría a mi pequeño aposento, pulsé el último el botón, marcado con el número 12, esperé pacientemente hasta que el elevador abrió sus puertas, nunca había subido y no sabía la razón, era una vista hermosa, este sería mi segundo lugar favorito, parecía un buen lugar para pensar.

* * *

Había experimentado tantas emociones en la última semana, había tratado de pensar cómo le contaría todo a Edward, tenía que pensar todo fríamente, no podía simplemente pararme delante de él y culparlo de todo lo que sucedió en Forks, una parte de mí, la parte más egoísta me decía que no le diera oportunidad, que él no tenía derecho a venir y pedirme explicaciones; pero, siempre había un _pero_ en todo, la parte más razonable no hacía más que recordarme que él no tuvo completa culpa, es decir, él no era el culpable de que Renné haya actuado siempre tan condescendiente conmigo, era mi _madre_ y a pesar de no saber las razones de su trato tan indiferente hacia mí, no podía sólo señalar a Edward con el dedo, él me había apoyado mientras _pudo_, debía estar agradecida, después de darle tantas vueltas al asunto, me sentía avergonzada, había actuado impulsivamente, pero no me arrepentía de nada de lo que había pasado, había tenido una vida independiente, había aprendido a valerme por mí misma.

_Pero _por otro lado, a pesar de que me encantaría tener a mis _mejores amigos _de vuelta, sabía que no iba a ser fácil, mi _roto_ corazón, pronto no podría seguir adelante, yo había continuado mi vida normalmente, pero a pesar de que necesitaba apoyo más que nunca, sabía que no podía ser egoísta con las personas que más quería, ya una vez los había hecho sufrir, no quería ver dolor en sus rostros, y mucho menos ser yo la causante de ese sentimiento.

Dejé a un lado los pensamientos pesimistas que poco a poco iban haciendo mella en mi mente y que sabía que pronto terminarían por colarse, causándome más sufrimiento, había decidido ser fuerte y aunque había fallado unas cuantas veces, seguía siendo mi propósito hasta el final de mis días. Caminé lentamente en dirección al hospital, la semana había pasado rápidamente y hoy empezaría con mis prácticas, había arreglado todo con Jacob en la empresa, a pesar de que hace una semana había empezado el turno matutino me había dado la posibilidad de trabajar en un horario indeterminado, siempre y cuando tuviera todo a tiempo y en orden, no es como si no lo hiciera ya, además Jake me había dicho que como condición, por mis nuevos turnos en el trabajo, sólo me pediría que fuera a la oficina cuando él tuviera reuniones, lo cual era muy esporádico, o cuando necesitara que hiciera algo por él. Le estaba muy agradecida por eso y se lo había hecho saber, mi relación con Jacob, sin contar con su atrevimiento del otro día frente a Edward, iba bien. Aunque no podía decir lo mismo de mi relación con Edward no había tratado de contactarme y agradecía que me estuviera dando mi espacio.

Mis pies me llevaron hasta la oficina principal del Hospital, no hice más que llamar a la puerta y recibir la respuesta que me permitiera ingresar. Enseguida escuché un _'Está abierto, adelante'_, por lo que giré la perilla de la puerta, empujé la puerta, entré y la cerré a mis espaldas sin mirar hacia adelante.

- La _esperábamos_, Srta. Swan - dijo el director de la clínica. Al parecer el médico a cargo de mí ya estaba aquí, me giré para encararlos pero no esperaba que _él_ estuviera aquí.

- ¿Edward?

- ¿Bella? - susurró Edward

- Vaya, al menos no tendré que preocuparme por la relación de ambos, es bueno que se conozcan, así no será tan incómodo - dijo sonriendo el director, _'si tan sólo supiera'._

- Oh…bueno...eso creo - no sabía que decir, queda de más decir que no me esperaba esto, es decir, tendría que entablar relación con Edward por alrededor de seis meses, no estaba entre mis planes que eso sucediera.

- Entonces, Dr. Cullen, lo dejaré a cargo de explicarle a la Srta. Swan de que va todo este asunto.

- Claro, Dr. McDonald, permiso - dijo Edward levantándose y señalándome con la cabeza que lo siguiera afuera.

Una vez que estuvimos afuera Edward me pidió que lo siguiera a la cafetería, yo accedí, no quedaba nada más que yo pudiera hacer.

- Sé que será incómodo para ti, pero estoy dispuesto a decirle al Dr. McDonald que te asigne a alguien más – dijo Edward, una vez que estuvimos instalados en un mesa de la pequeña cafetería del hospital, en ella sólo había unas cuantas personas, que probablemente iban a visitar a pacientes conocidos, y de vez en cuando entraba algún doctor para comprar algo y enseguida salir, seguramente para continuar con su ardua labor, pero algo que captó mi atención fue una pelirroja que estaba a solo unas cuantas mesas de nosotros, algo la tenía enfurecida, me di cuenta de eso por las duras miradas que lanzaba, la dirección de sus ojos era hacia nuestra mesa y más específicamente eran para mí, eso lo comprobé ya que disimuladamente había mirado hacia atrás en busca de una persona que la tuviera en ese estado, pero me percaté que no había nadie más, lo que significaba que _esas_ miradas de muerte eran dirigidas a mi persona, aunque no sabía que había hecho para que me mirara así, entonces miré delante de mí y todo estuvo claro, Edward estaba sentado delante de mí y si mis conjeturas no estaban equivocadas era una admiradora del Dr. Cullen así que no le agradaba que su amor _secreto_ estuviera con otra mujer. _'Así que sigues siendo un rompecorazones, no Edward?'_. Me di cuenta que no había respondido a su ofrecimiento.

- Yo creo que _estaremos_ bien – traté de convencernos con esas palabras ya que sabía que no sólo sería incómodo para mí, pero no quería que él se sintiera mal por mí, probablemente podría soportarlo.

- Está bien – dijo con voz temblorosa, dio un carraspeo – Sé que dije que cuando estuvieras lista podrías contarme lo que pasó, pero la espera me pone impaciente y quería preguntarte qué has pensado de todo esto - terminó posando sus ojos verdes en los míos chocolate.

- Voy a ser sincera contigo, yo en este momento estoy confundida, primero está el hecho de que lo que yo había enterrado en el pasado fue con fin de que se quedará ahí, no es tan sencillo para mí sobrellevar este asunto, y por otro lado, a pesar de que quiero terminar pronto con esto, este no es el lugar para hablar sobre eso.

- Podemos ir a otro lugar a hablar, puedo tomarme el día libre, un paciente ha cancelado su cita y por lo visto no será un día tan atareado, si me necesitan puedo volver más tarde – dijo moviendo el bíper, el cual no había notado hasta ese momento llevaba, entre sus manos - ¿Qué dices?

Ya había pensado en eso antes, mientras más rápido se lo dijera mejor, había tenido una semana para pensarlo, ese asunto no había abandonado mi mente en esos largos siete días, aunque yo sabía que nunca estaría lista para tocar ese tema, son esas cosas las cuales no importa durante cuánto tiempo te mentalices, jamás tendrás el tiempo necesario para digerirlo o en mi caso para hacerle frente, así que mejor dar marcha sin pensar cual era la mejor forma de hacerlo.

- Claro – y con esa única palabra, sellaba un trato más, podría decírselo, aunque no sabía hasta qué punto eso podría perjudicar nuestra relación, aunque tampoco podía esperar los seis meses que duraba mi internado para contárselo, sólo esperaba que _allá arriba_ no me torturaran por ese tiempo.

* * *

_Hola a todas las que me leen, a todas las** lectoras fantasma** que sé que están por ahí las invito a dejar un comentario sobre lo que piensan._

_Muchas gracias a las seguidoras que se han sumado está semana._

_Es muy gratificante._

_¿Se esperaban que Edward fuera el médico a cargo de Bella?_

_Ya se acerca la 'hora de la verdad'._

_Como ya saben **actualizaré** cada **VIERNES** siempre y cuando la inspiración no se aleje de mí._

**_¿Reviews? _**

_Nos leemos _

_G._


	10. Capítulo IX

_**La historia me pertenece pero los personajes que aquí se presentan son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer, yo sólo los adapto en mi historia.**_

_**Capítulo IX**_

No sabía a dónde nos dirigíamos, después de decirle a Edward que se lo contaría todo, me había dicho que fuéramos a un lugar más cómodo.

En este momento íbamos en su Volvo negro, al parecer le seguían gustando ese tipo de modelos de auto, este pareciese que era más moderno y sofisticado, siempre había pensado que este tipo de autos iban bien con la personalidad de Edward.

Miré por la ventana, pasábamos muy rápido por las avenidas, la velocidad era alta, pero eso nunca me había preocupado estando con Edward, era un excelente conductor desde lo que conocía, con el tiempo sólo había mejorado su habilidad.

Aún era temprano, eran pasadas las nueve.

- ¿Quieres ir a un lugar en específico? – me preguntó Edward, después de unos minutos de silencio dentro del auto.

- No, tú elige el lugar – dije sin despegar la vista de la ventana.

- ¿Te parece si vamos a un parque no muy lejos de aquí? – me cuestionó, no conocía un parque además del que estaba cerca de mi edificio.

Sabía que me estaba mirando por lo que solamente asentí con la cabeza. Más pronto de lo que esperaba Edward aparcó enfrente del parque, miré alrededor, reconocía esta zona, era la parte contraria del parque que yo visitaba, casi nunca caminaba por estos lares.

- ¿Vienes seguido aquí? – volteé, hacia donde estaba Edward, esperando por su respuesta.

- Sí, la mayoría de las veces visito este parque con Marie, le encanta estar al aire libre, además está cerca de nuestro departamento – no hizo referencia a Tanya, pero lo más probable era que a ella no le gustaran este tipo de cosas, no parecía del tipo de persona que visita parques, tal vez era sólo eso.

Jamás me había encontrado a Edward en el parque, pero, bueno, estaba el hecho de que este parque era muy extenso, el Golden Gate Park era inclusive más grande que Central Park y por otro lado siempre me limitaba por caminar las zonas cercanas a mi apartamento.

- Así que vives por aquí – afirmé.

- Sí, vivo a unas cuantas calles – me sonrió – No tienes que responder, pero ¿Vives en la zona departamental que está justo al contrario de esta? Alice me dijo que te había visto ahí.

- Sí, vivo ahí, aunque ahora que recuerdo, hubo un tiempo en que una chica iba siempre preguntando por mí, supongo que se trataba de Alice – todo encajaba, no sé si me arrepentía de haberla evitado, tal vez todo hubiera sido diferente si la hubiera recibido en las tantas veces que fue a mi edificio.

- Es lo más probable, ¿Por qué nunca la recibiste? Me refiero a que aun sabiendo que no era Alice, ¿no crees que era mejor recibirla para evitar que siguiera haciéndote visitas?

- Nunca lo pensé de ese modo, además nadie sabía en dónde vivía por lo que no encontraba razones para recibirla si nadie conocía mi paradero.

- ¿Quieres salir o prefieres quedarte en el auto? – realmente prefería quedarme en el auto, era cálido y cómodo, así que sólo le respondí:

- Quedémonos aquí, si no te importa – no sabía que era lo que él quería hacer.

- No me importa, realmente estoy cómodo – me dio su sonrisa torcida.

- Sé que estamos aquí para hablar sobre el asunto que tanto te interesa, antes de empezar, quiero preguntarte algo – esperé una respuesta de su parte para continuar, recibí un asentimiento, por lo que continué - ¿No tienes ni idea de por qué hui? Me refiero en un pueblo tan pequeño los rumores se esparcen tan rápido como una plaga.

- En realidad, saqué mis propias conclusiones, no creía mucho en lo que decía por ahí – dijo un poco consternado - Los rumores que corrían por Forks, era que Renné te había mandado a un internado, otros decían que te habías fugado con tú novio, algo muy absurdo a mi parecer – dijo sonriendo débilmente.

- ¿A qué conclusiones llegaste? – dije mirándolo detenidamente, él seguía con la mirada perdida, y yo quería saber qué pensaba, no quería, necesitaba saber cada cosa que rondaba por esa cabeza suya.

- Que no habías soportado el trato de Renné y que habías decidido alejarte, aunque siempre tuve ese pensamiento de por qué no habías recurrido a nosotros, independientemente de si la razón era Renné, _nosotros_ éramos, corrección, somos tu familia, y no creo que tú motivo para escapar hubiera sido tan malo, como para que nosotros no hubiéramos podido ayudarte – al fin volteó a verme, y hubiera preferido mil veces que no lo hubiera hecho, ya que finalmente pude ver todo el _dolor_ que le había causado, su mirada me decía mucho, no pude mantener el contacto visual así que desvié la mirada, las lágrimas empezaron a descender y por una vez no me molesté en disimular.

Después de unos minutos en los que sólo se escuchaban mis sollozos, me giré para mirarlo pero él ya no estaba ahí, entonces la puerta del copiloto se abrió y Edward extendió su mano, no dude en tomarla y salí del auto, una vez fuera, él cerró la puerta y sin soltar mi mano, cruzamos la calle, adentrándonos en el parque, estaba vacío, sólo había unas cuantas personas corriendo pero que no se detenían a mirarnos, concentrándose en su recorrido, caminamos hasta que llegamos a una banca solitaria, tomé asiento soltando mi mano de la de Edward, él hizo lo mismo, acercándose todo lo posible, envolviéndome en sus cálidos brazos, yo lloré hasta que creí que ya estaba seca por dentro. Edward no me presionó, sólo me sostuvo, pero necesitaba sacarlo, así que empecé a contarle absolutamente _todo, _desde que llegó Tanya ese día en mi fiesta, y cómo me sentía por su trato indiferente, hasta el día en que el mismísimo Jacob Black me había dado un aventón, todo fue sacado, Edward sólo se quedó en silencio, su rostro no mostraba emociones, pero algo sucedió, si no hubiera estado mirándolo lo habría pasado por alto, pero no fue así, capté el momento en el que una lágrima salía de su ojo derecho, dando paso a otras más, hice lo único que podía hacer en un momento así, lo abracé, él lo necesitaba ahora, ya no podía fingir ser esa persona fría que había decidido alejarme después de contarle todo, ya no podía. Necesitaba a mi mejor amigo de vuelta, necesita a Eddie, necesitaba a _mi _Edward.

El paso del tiempo era irrelevante en este momento, no sabía con precisión cuanto tiempo habíamos estado abrazados, no era que importara, no quería romper el contacto, mi mente era un caos, hace unos días trataba de alejarme todo lo que fuera posible y ahora aquí estaba, pegada a Edward como una garrapata, sin espacios de por medio. Después de mi _revelación_ todo daba un giro de 360 grados.

- Yo sabía que algún día alguien nos separaría, pero me dolió ver lo pronto que sucedió todo, cuando Tanya llegó mi lugar fue completamente reemplazado, tú ya no me necesitabas, ibas a formar una familia y yo no sería parte de ella, no como yo deseaba en ese momento, tenía una especie de enamoramiento hacia ti, pero jamás mencioné nada, mi corazón ya había sido lastimado mucho, no quería fingir que no me importaba, probablemente sentí celos, nunca tuve claros mis sentimientos en ese momento, pero cuando la idea de alejarme de Forks se plantó en mi cabeza no dude en llevarla a cabo, nunca lamenté haberme ido, pero ahora que veo lo que perdí, me doy cuenta que fui egoísta conmigo y con los demás, Alice tenía derecho a saber que me iba, incluso Seth y Leah. Viéndolo fríamente desde este punto puedo decir que no fue más que un arranque adolescente, fui inmadura -terminé mi monólogo agachando la cabeza.

- Lamento haberte hecho todo eso, todo tiene una explicación, que estaré feliz por aclarar - susurró Edward agachando la mirada a mis ojos acholatados – aunque en realidad no hay palabras para disculparme, te hice daño y no me podré perdonar el haberte dejado cuando más me necesitabas, debió haber sido muy duro para ti, pero también lo fue para mí, pronto entenderás a que me refiero, por ahora creo que ya no tenemos tiempo – dijo mientras miraba el reloj de su muñeca – Tengo que pasar por Marie al preescolar, si quieres puedes acompañarme, estoy seguro que le encantara volver a verte – dijo recuperando esa sonrisa que yo había dado por perdida, esa que me hacía perder la razón, que me cortaba la respiración y que aceleraba mi pulso, _mi sonrisa. _Sólo fui capaz de asentir como tonta.

Poco a poco fui deshaciéndome del abrazo, me levanté y él imitó mis movimientos, empezamos a caminar de regreso al automóvil, cuando llegamos abrió la puerta del copiloto para mí, pero cuando estaba a punto de meterme, Edward me detuvo.

- ah, y Bella, _siempre _voy a necesitarte, _nadie _va a reemplazarte jamás, tienes total dominio de mi corazón, nunca podré dárselo a alguien, no puedo regalar algo que no me pertenece, porque créeme mi corazón es sólo _tuyo_, Isabella Swan, y nuevamente lo siento – dijo con una sonrisa triste. No supe que responder sólo me quedé parada ahí mientras lo veía dirigirse al asiento del piloto.

* * *

- ¡Papá! – Gritó una pequeña niña de rizos dorados que se agitaban mientras corría rápidamente a los brazos de su consanguíneo, quien se encontraba en cuclillas – Te extrañé – dijo una vez que llegó y se abalanzó sobre él. Edward soltó una carcajada que me hizo sonreír sin poder evitarlo.

- Ya lo veo, princesa, yo también te extrañé – dijo dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla a Marie quien sonrió ampliamente devolviéndole el gesto a su progenitor.

En ese momento Marie giró su pequeña cabecita hacia mí, cuando me reconoció trató de deshacerse del apretado abrazo del que era víctima y vino hacia mí, lo que no me esperaba era que extendiera sus brazos hacia arriba en mi dirección, clara señal de que esperaba que la cargara y eso hice, ella rápidamente se acomodó y tocó mi mejilla delicadamente, después besó la zona en la que había estado su mano y una vez que se alejó me sonrió, yo no sabía qué pensarían de mí, pero repetí los gestos que Marie había tenido conmigo, lo que provocó que su hermosa sonrisa sin un diente delantero se acrecentara si es que eso era posible.

- Hola Bella – saludó - ¿Vendrás con papi y conmigo a casa? Puedo enseñarte todos los juguetes que tengo – dijo como si eso fuera suficiente explicación a su presurosa invitación, no quería negarme pero estaba el asunto de que Edward probablemente tenía otros planes, volteé para mirarlo, él había estado ahí parado mientras veía cómo interactuábamos Marie y yo, no había dicho nada y después de que Marie hiciera su proposición Edward sólo había asentido con la cabeza, señalando que estaba de acuerdo con lo que su hija pedía. Regresé la vista a Marie y le respondí:

- Claro, cariño, apuesto a que tendrás muchos juguetes – no pasó desapercibido para mí el momento en que sus ojos centellaron cuando le llamé _'cariño'._ Probablemente Tanya no era muy efusiva en ese aspecto.

Empezamos a caminar hacia el Volvo con Marie aún en mis brazos, Edward se adelantó un poco para abrir la puerta trasera, bajé cuidadosamente a Marie, quien una vez fuera de mi agarre corrió al asiento trasero, Edward abrochó su cinturón de seguridad, cuando terminó con eso, se irguió y cerró la puerta, después abrió la puerta del copiloto y se giró hacia mí.

- ¿Estás segura que quieres ir? No tienes que sentirte comprometida, si lo deseas puedo llevarte a tu apartamento, puedo inventarle algo a Marie, no sé, tal vez… - tenía que detener a Edward de su parloteo, ahora sabía cuán iguales éramos, sonreí internamente, toqué su mejilla, logrando mi cometido, pero provocándome un sonrojo por la acción, por otro lado Edward sonrió torcidamente. Cuando estaba por quitar mi mano, él la sostuvo, acariciándola, para después retirarla y llevársela a los labios, una vez ahí besó la palma de mi mano, y la bajó, hasta que estuvo a uno de mis costados, pero eso no quedó ahí Edward avanzó un poco y con su mano contraria a la que tenía la mía, tomó mi nuca, acercándose lentamente a mi rostro, cerré los ojos instintivamente, esperando por el contacto de nuestros labios, podía sentir su aliento, incluso podía saborearlo, pero entonces desvió su destino para terminar en mi frente, hizo un poco más de presión en mi nuca, acercándome más a él, dejó sus labios más tiempo del necesario y después se separó, soltó el agarre de ambas manos y como había sucedido antes, se alejó y yo me quedé ahí, parada fuera de la puerta.

- Papá – llamó Marie - ¿Por qué Bella no entra? - Y eso fue lo que me sacó de mi estupor, probablemente Marie me creía una tonta, así que entré y cerré la puerta del auto rápidamente, Edward sólo se rió entre dientes y Marie arrugó sus cejas sin entender que sucedía a su alrededor.

* * *

_Chicas, aquí les traigo un capítulo más, espero que lo hayan disfrutado._

_Bella le ha confesado a Edward sobre el enamoramiento que tenía con él durante su adolescencia._

_Y Edward prácticamente se le ha DECLARADO a Bella. _

_Ya tengo dos capítulos avanzados y uno de ellos es un EPOV. _

_Si termino de escribir pronto el cap. probablemente lo suba antes de una semana, pero NO PROMETO NADA._

_Si no espero leernos el viernes._

_En el siguiente capítulo se sabrá un poco de Tanya. _

_¿REVIEWS?_

_Nos leemos. _

_G._


End file.
